It all started with a Diary
by Lila Berylla
Summary: Pansy and Malfoy break up and no one knows why. When Malfoy 'gives' Hermione Pansy's diary she decides to find out why and EVERYTHING begins to change. Eventually HGDM. Includes Ferrets with crushes, catfights, hairdye, beer, and potato salad.
1. No dueling on trains

**THIS STORY WAS STARTED BEFORE THE 6TH BOOK CAME OUT. EVENTS IN THE 6TH BOOK HAVE NOT BEEN TAKEN INTO ACCOUNT. SORRY**

**I'm trying something different. To convince myself that anti-romances aren't all that I can write. It's not working so far... so be prepared for a lot of arguments in future chapters. **

**Anyway, this story may be a little slow at first. I mean I'm trying to make it remotely realistic… but hold on; it'll get to the good stuff eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the books or movies. If I did then they would so not be like they are… There may not even be a Harry Potter in the first place; Hermione would be a Goth and Ron a punk. Malfoy can stay the same though… he's evil enough as it is… Hagrid a pyromaniac. And Professor McGonagall can be a hippy! **

**Chapter 1: Why second years shouldn't practise duelling in a train.**

"Oh, where's Harry…? We're supposed to on the train by now…" Hermione moaned desperately, fiddling with a strand of brown hair that had escaped the loose bun she'd spent ages perfecting in the mirror that morning. She and Ron had been stuck up the back of a crowd of second and first years, trying to get into the carriage, but failing miserably because one first-year girl's over packed trunk had decided to get itself wedged in the doorway, and with the amount of hair-fiddling she'd been doing she was beginning to wonder why she'd bothered to do her hair up in the first place. "Can't we just take a different carriage?"

"No, we'd promised to meet him here." Ron protested. He too was getting pretty fed up with waiting, but he wouldn't budge from where Harry had agreed to meet them.

Hermione groaned loudly, getting a few annoyed glares from the people in front. "We can go to another carriage and walk up if we have to… Come on! I've got to get up the front of the train. I'm head-girl remember. I can't be late!" She wined. Ron began to protest, but Hermione had other ideas. She grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him over to the next carriage and pushed him up the stairs. She put the trunks up before her, a lot more gently, and eventually climbed in herself.

"Ron! Hermione! Over here." The pair turned around, to where Ginny was franticly waving her arms in the air, very nearly poking Harry, who was standing next to her in the eye. "I had to convince Harry to change carriages. He insisted on going on the one where Madeline's trunk got stuck."

"Madeline?" Ron asked as he followed his sister into her compartment. Harry, Hermione and the trunks followed. Once they were all seated the conversation continued.

"Yeah, the girl with the trunk problem… I asked if she wanted any help. I couldn't help her though, that trunk is heavy, even Harry couldn't get it any further than it is now."

"In two minutes the trains leaving, she better get it fixed soon." Hermione said happily. "Our last year… So which teacher didn't we miss?"

Everyone let out a synchronised 'Snape', causing them all to crack up laughing. "Well, I didn't think he'd miss us either…" Harry said with a smile. "But then again, this is Snape we're talking about… who knows how he thinks…"

"Hey. The train's moving." Hermione said suddenly, looking out the window. It was true they were already moving out of the platform. "I've got to go up to the first carriage, to meet the head-boy or something like that, which is kind of stupid; I mean I already know who the head-boy is... Are you coming Harry?" Harry looked startled.

"Me? I'm not head-boy, I wasn't even a prefect. I thought Ron would be." Hermione frowned, startled and very confused, she'd been sure it was him.

"No. I thought you were." She said. Harry shook his head and shrugged. Ron too looked a little bit peeved, he'd been hoping it was either Harry or him; it would make sure Hermione didn't get into trouble.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the others' expressions.

"There are other students in this school; it could be anyone in your year. Don't look so depressed." She said tiredly. "You've got to start thinking outside of the box that is your life. Try something new."

Hermione glared at Ginny, but they both ended up laughing. "Since when did you become such an optimist? Anyway, you're right. It's just a chance to talk to someone else. You never know, I may like them better than Ron…"

Ron shot to attention, that last comment had just convinced him of all his fears, "Harry, what do you mean you're not head-boy! There's got to be a mistake. You should go and fix it." He said quickly. Anything to convince Harry to go with her.

"Relax Ron. I'm not like that. You know that." Hermione said pouting. Pulling a face to Ginny when Ron seemed to relax. "Anyway, I'm not meeting anyone just yet. We still have plenty of time to catch up."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The trip had gone slowly, and the tiny hint of anxiousness that Hermione had had when she found out Harry wasn't head boy had swollen massively and was now the only thing on her mind.

Ginny seemed to sense Hermione's nervousness. "Hermione, if you're so nervous, just go now and get it over and done with. You're always early anyway, what's the shame in a few more minutes…"

"But I'm not even changed into my robes yet." Hermione protested. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Every excuse in the book… It's just a guy, you probably know him already anyway; for God's sake, it could be Nevil!" Hermione cheered up at these words. She waited a few moments and finally decided to go. She promised to meet up with everyone later and walked down to the end carriage.

Hermione walked up to the end carriage, her jeans and top clashing horribly with the wooden accents on the carriage walls. She reached out and turned the doorknob slowly, thinking over who could possibly be the head-boy, finding the list impossibly long. Doing so, it took her almost five minutes to open the door.

"Could you open the door any slower?" Asked someone in the carriage impatiently, the person was already changed into their school robes and was sitting in the furthest, darkest corner of the carriage, thoroughly engrossed in a small purple-covered book.

"I was thinking…" Hermione protested, looking around. The person reading tensed suddenly. Hermione paused too, as the purple book was lowered.

"Shit!" They swore simultaneously. The pair glared at each other. If looks could kill, everyone for a thirteen kilometre radius would be very dead indeed.

"It can't be you! That's impossible! Anyone but you!" Hermione moaned, collapsing into the seat. Anyone would be better than Malfoy, _anyone_, and she meant it. "I had it all worked out, and you're going to ruin it!"

"You were planing something horribly romantic with your boyfriend I presume…" Malfoy smirked. He hadn't changed at all. The same almost bleach-blonde hair, steel grey eyes and thoroughly pissed off expression. Unfortunately all he'd said was true. Hermione resisted the temptation of cursing him on the spot.

"Get lost." Hermione growled.

"You know, I'd love to, but I'm supposed to stay here for the next…" He paused to look at a piece of paper he pulled from his pocket, "…fifteen minutes. And I really can't be bothered to move." He sneered. Hermione groaned and crossed her arms. Malfoy went back to his book.

Hermione groaned and sagged into the seats at her end of the carriage, and pulled out her own massive book from her bag, Technical Transfiguration, and new book assigned to her only as she'd all ready knew all her other books by heart. The silence lasted about twenty seconds.

"Has your boyfriend won the lottery or are you only dating him because you feel sorry for him?" Malfoy put down his book and waited patiently for Hermione's response.

"Has your girlfriend realised you're an asshole yet or is she still too retarded to notice?" Hermione's comeback cut through the air like knives. Malfoy paused lost for words. Luckily for him Hermione hadn't seemed to have noticed, as she was still buried in the text book. He finished the argument with a discreet '_humph_' and picked up his book again.

The pair fell into an icy silence. Neither even looking in the others direction. The only sounds that could be heard were the frequent turning of pages and the rough rumbling of the train.

There was a loud crack and bang coming from outside. Hermione looked up. Malfoy hadn't moved from where he was reading. "In case you didn't notice, something happened and we should find out what." Hermione said dryly. Malfoy shrugged

"If it matters so much to you, you do it. I'm making a point of doing as little about it as possible," replied Malfoy calmly. Hermione groaned. If she had to put up with him for the next year; she may as well try not to get too pissed off with him this early, but look how well _that_ plan was going. She walked to the next carriage and found the right compartment. She nocked and opened the door.

Just as she opened it a bright blue blast of light his her square in the face.

"You killed her!" Someone squealed. Malfoy looked up from his book. "Oh my God! She's like… dead!" This was followed by many squeaks and frightened moans. Malfoy swore loudly. _What's that stupid mudblood done now?_ He thought to himself. _If she's gone and killed herself I'm going to get the blame._

"She's not dead! She's still breathing… I think…" Came another voice from outside. "Does anyone have anything to poke her with?" Malfoy pondered over wether to do anything about it.

He decided not to.

**First chapter up, and is officially odd and pointless. Hermione had to get knocked out some way. Why not a duelling accident where she wasn't even duelling.**

**Also, anyone who has read 'A Stone in the Shoe', my other story, the swearing won't get as bad as that. Not for a long shot…**

**Anyway…**

**Review… Or else I'll send chicken out to bite your nose. (Which is painful, I assure you.) **


	2. Of mice and Malfoy

**I survived to second chapter without anyone hating me! That's better than I did on my other story.**

**Oh yeah… Sorry. I misspelt Neville last chapter… I won't do it again.**

**This is my favourite version of the second chapter, I wrote about three before deciding.**

**Thank you all reviewers. I'm glad some people review so quickly. Anyway… here are the responses.**

**Callouts:**

**Selenes Song**Thank you, I'll try to keep reviewing quickly, don't kill yourself. I know I suck at spelling, I think I failed English last year because of it… Anyway… You like the cliffy huh? It's the first time I've tried one, so thanks. I'll try harder with the spelling. Oh yeah… I don't hate you.

**Fanficfan0791:** A loyal reviewer. Still getting over the twelve on my other story.

**Cassandra Cheney** Yay! You liked it!

**Strangerandomhpfan:** Well… Hurry up and read it then!

**Parodyofanangel**: hmmm… I thought up that line listening to Good Charlotte, Girls and Boys. Brilliant song, by the way… Anyway. Then it hit me, this story is sort of based on that song, sort of, more on the Draco Malfoy side of things. Anyway, you liked it, Cool!

**r-k-bubblez:** I try and keep a fast updating rate, don't worry.

**SugarQuill Cutie: **Thanks… but what would be the point if Hermione was dead? It's a HG/DM. Keep reading. Things become clearer soon…

**Chapter 2: of mice and Malfoy**

The classroom roared with the noise of twenty-something seventh years trying to catch up on a whole holidays worth of gossip in ten minutes, apparently the train ride hadn't been enough. Professor McGonagall was standing up the front of the class, attempting to get their attention, but failing miserably.

_Desperate times turned to desperate measures._ She thought to herself tiredly. She brought out her wand, aimed and fired.

SPLAT!

One of the front desks turned into a massive toad. A few of the girls in the class went into hysterics, but it got most of the class to shut up.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and shoved Pansy, who had started to hyperventilate, hard in the ribs; she choked a bit, but fell silent. Once the class had calmed down, the toad turned back to a desk and the class started.

"Today we will be doing multi-cellular reduction. This involves turning a living creature, in this case the mice you have in front of you, three or four to a table, into a single celled organism. You will need a lot of concentration as shrinking a complex organism into one cell is difficult, even for the most skilled witches and wizards."

"And why would we ever need to know how to do this? Talk about pointless…" Malfoy whispered to Goyle. Intentionally making it loud enough for the class to hear. Pansy giggled, earning another shove in the ribs. Crabbe stared blankly at his desk; not understanding what was happening and disliking being left out of the joke.

"Mr Malfoy. I understand that many people may find this irrelevant, but you will be tested on it, and it is important for you to learn it now because-." There was a knock on the door. Professor McGonagall was stopped mid sentence. She sighed. "Come in…"

The door opened slowly. Hermione entered. She looked tired and annoyed, but otherwise seemed almost normal, for Hermione. Malfoy frowned. He hadn't even noticed she wasn't there.

"I'm sorry. I had to come from the hospital wing, I got lost, I wasn't told about the room change." Hermione said quietly, acting as if being a few minutes late to class was about to stop the earth's rotation. Though, according to her, it probably would.

"I was told about the accident. Take your seat." McGonagall gestured to a chair between Ron and Harry, who were both looking hopefully in Hermione's direction. Hermione smiled and made her way to the desk. She sat down tiredly, putting her books down on the table with an irritated thud.

"Madame Pomfrey was _convinced_ I was concussed. She made me stay the night and almost didn't let me go to class, and I'd already missed two." Hermione complained quietly.

"I swear she's more paranoid than usual." Ron agreed. Harry nodded, taking notes off the board at the same time. Hermione got out some parchment and began writing too. It had barely been three seconds before Hermione was interrupted by something hitting her square in the back. She stopped writing and turned around. A piece of folded paper lay on the ground behind her. She picked it up and unfolded it carefully and noiselessly, hoping Ron or Harry wouldn't see what she was doing.

At first it was just a blank scrap of paper, but slowly words began to appear, letters curling their way onto the page like tiny black serpents.

_God, Granger, getting knocked out like that was stupid even for you. _

Hermione swore under her breath. There was no guessing who would write something like that. Hermione grabbed her quill and wrote underneath. Putting pen to paper, the previous words began to fade away.

_Thanks for your help on the train. NOT. I still have bruises from the wands they used to poke me. _

She folded it back up and turned around. Malfoy was sitting two desks back and one to the left. She scrunched it into a ball and rolled it across the stone floor, and ancient note-passing trick her cousin had taught her. Muggle ways were often the better ways.

She went back to her work. Ignoring the suspicious looks she was getting from Harry. After about five minutes she got a reply.

_Nice. But really, I'm surprised you expected so much from me. I'm sure you would've preferred Weasley to rescue you. It's not my fault he didn't come. _

Hermione clenched her teeth tightly to prevent herself from saying something very loud and _very_ rude.

_He was at the other end of the train. How the hell was he supposed to reach me?_

The reply was almost instant.

_You're his girlfriend. If anyone should know how hopeless he is it's you._

Hermione wrote back.

_At least he's not you. I am NOT looking forward to sharing a common room with you, that's for sure._

"Hermione Granger. Are you paying attention?" Professor McGonagall called from the front of the class. Hermione snapped to attention, barely spending half a second kicking the paper across to Malfoy. "You are the only person in this class who has not yet attempted to transform their mouse." Hermione looked down at her desk, were the white rodent had curled up into a ball, asleep, its little pink nose twitching as it breathed. Hermione blushed.

"I'm sorry Professor, I… um… wasn't concentrating properly, I still feel a bit dazed." Hermione said quickly, saying the first excuse that came to mind. Snickers erupted from the back of the classroom, Malfoy's desk to be exact. Hermione blushed even harder when she saw the mouse on his table had vanished and in its place was a small Petri-dish filled with water, and presumably the amoeba. He not only looked pleased with himself, but also had that look saying he had planned this all just to get her in trouble.

Hermione frowned and transfigured the mouse. Luckily this seemed enough to please McGonagall. Hermione sent Malfoy a death-glare before returning to note-taking.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After class Hermione decided to officially move into her new room. Harry and Ron headed off the library with stacks of homework. So much for trying to ease the students into the school routine.

At the common-room entrance, a large stone thing, Hermione wasn't sure what exactly but it was some type of mythical creature, Hermione pulled out the paper she'd been given in her school letter. It read:

_Hermione Granger._

_As Head-girl you will be given your own room and common-room away from the rest of your year. You shall be sharing this common-room with the Head-boy. _

_The password to the common-room is GRIFFIN._

_On either side of the common-room is a doorway. The one on the right is your room. You will decide your own password for it._

_Well, this is it._ Thought Hermione. She said the password and the thing moved to the side, revealing a very fancy wooden door that looked very out of place amongst the stone walls. Hermione opened it and walked inside.

The room already looked like a boy's bedroom. Messy, disorganised and chaotic. There was a pile of papers, presumably Malfoy's homework, on the desk, the chairs had been moved around, pillows were missing, while others were sitting in odd places like on top of the mantelpiece, and there was even one of his shirts on the floor. Hermione shuddered and waded her way through the mess. She was going to have to create some rules.

She opened her door and walked inside. Her room was perfect. A massive four-poster stood in the centre of the room, there was a large old-fashioned wardrobe and dressing-table, and another door lead to her bathroom. But before she could explore she had to come up with a password.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Hermione had decided on a password and thoroughly explored, she walked back out into the common-room. Malfoy was now sitting at the desk, doing some work, with another shirt on, thankfully for her. Now, Hermione decided, was time to make the rules.

"Rule 1," she announced, walking over. "This is _not_ your bedroom. All things belonging to you stay _in_ your room." She pointed to the shirt on the floor. "Especially clothes. The last thing I need to see is you topless." She waited for Malfoy to take in this information. He seemed more shocked than confused. "Rule 2. I do not need to be reminded of your existence every few minutes. I plan to ignore you as much as possible, so stay away. Rule 3 and the most important. If you set foot within a metre radius of my bedroom door you will die a slow and painful death."

"Seriously Granger, is that all you care about?" Malfoy sneered. "But don't worry, I won't be going anywhere near your bedroom… not if you paid me." He turned back to his homework. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over his shoulder at what he was doing. Potions homework. One good thing about Madame Pomfrey's paranoia was that Hermione had gotten to miss double potions, the other subject she was sharing with the Slytherins. She quickly scanned the books in a pile next to him.

_Read, read, read, halfway through, read, read…hmmm_. Hermione reached out and grabbed the book of the top of the pile. She'd sat down on the couch before Malfoy had even noticed.

"Granger, don't even _think_ of opening that!" Malfoy called loudly. He walked quickly over and tried to snatch the book from her hands. She turned her back to him, keeping the book away from his hands. It was the same book he'd been reading on the train.

"Oh… what's this then? Your diary?" Hermione asked mischievously. "That's cool, but why's it purple?" She made to open the cover.

"It's not mine." He said through gritted teeth. He tried again. But Hermione moved to the other end of the couch.

"Whose is it then?" Hermione opened the cover. The writing on the first page glared at her from a mass of glitter.

_Property of Pansy Parkinson, Keep out._

"Oh." Hermione said understandingly. She closed the book hurriedly. "So you have your girlfriend's diary?" She stood up. Malfoy swore under his breath. "I can't believe you'd do something like that… Actually I can. Yes, it's exactly what you'd do, just to get what you want you'd be _that_ selfish." She didn't sound angry, just disappointed and annoyed. Malfoy didn't even try to take the diary off her.

"She's not my girlfriend… _anymore_…" Malfoy explained. "Give it back, Granger, and I won't have to curse you."

"I don't think I will." Hermione turned and walked into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Malfoy made to follow. "Metre radius!" Hermione warned from her room. Malfoy swore loudly. He moved back two steps.

"Stupid mudblood bitch." He turned back to the table. This was NOT going to be a good year for him.


	3. Pissing off Pansy in Potions

**I have come up with the main storyline for this story! Now I know exactly what's going to happen, and I don't think I've seen any stories with a similar plot, so hopefully it's original too.**

**The only problem is, Imay notbe getting to the Hermione/Malfoy part for a while, but it will be there. **

**Anyway, feel free to ignore anything written above if it sounds like bragging.**

**Callouts:**

**strangerandomhpfan:** Thank you.

**Parodyofanangel:** I try to update quickly

**Selenes Song:** Thank you. I love english, I just suck at it. I update quickly, unless I get writer's block, then I can get stuck for about a month.

**r-k-bubblez:** Reviewers are much appreciated.

**Cassandra Cheney:** Thanks.

**netartemisa:** Thanks, I try.

**Chapter 3: Pissing off Pansy in Potions**

Hermione woke blearily. She sat up in bed and looked around. Everything was as she'd left it last night. Her homework sat on the dressing table, completed and ready to hand in, and Pansy's diary was next to it. It had remained unopened and untouched since she'd taken it off Malfoy.

Slowly she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She was in dire need of a long cold shower to wake her up. A _very_ cold shower.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

She walked out into the hall refreshed. She had tried to do something with her hair, but it had refused to cooperate so she'd left it out and the frizzy brown waves draped across her shoulders, unfortunately making her look like she'd been pulled through a bush backwards, twice. So much for the 'beautiful frizz-free curls' advertised on the shampoo bottle.

Hermione sighed as she passed the portrait of the fat lady. It was slightly lonely walking to class on her own, she was used to having Ron and Harry with her all the time… but there way _no way _she'd ask Malfoy to walk with her.

Taking the stairs two at a time Hermione managed to get down to the dungeons earlier than expected. Being early was her specialty, but maybe half-an-hour was going a bit too far…

"Hey Granger, I thought you were dead." came a voice from behind her. Hermione turned to see the underdressed figure of Pansy Parkinson. Pansy always insisted on wearing almost nothing, in this case she had her cloak flapping open, revealing her skirt, which was barely half-a-foot long and shirt that was at least four sizes too small and was about three inches above her belly-button.

"Pansy." Hermione greeted her unenthusiastically. Pansy strutted over. "You saw me yesterday." Hermione pointed out. Pansy looked unperturbed.

"Look Granger, I don't really care." She said bluntly. Hermione sighed. She was actually longing for Potions to start; at least she wouldn't have to put up with this idiot. "I was thinking…" _That's a first,_ thought Hermione. "That you are, like, sharing a room with Draco."

"We're not sharing a room, just a common-room, it's different_." I'd die if it we had to share a room. That would be wrong…_ thought Hermione.

"Whatever. I was thinking we could swap rooms." Pansy finished. _That took her a long time to say_. Hermione thought boredly, _at least it's time wasting_.

"Pansy, that's not going to work. Firstly, I'm not a Slytherin, so therefore I can't stay in the Slytherin dorms, and secondly, you're not head girl. As much as I would like to be rid of Malfoy for good, what you're suggesting is just not possible." Hermione said bluntly. Pansy looked crestfallen.

"Whatever, mudblood. You really are a little bitch." Pansy said curtly. She turned on her heel and stormed back down the hall. Hermione sighed. That was a nice way to start the day… sort of.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Before you are seated I will be splitting you into pairs. In this case I do not think boy-girl pairing would be adequate." Snape announced as the class filed into the large stone room. "The pairs will be of random choices and the decision is final." Ron and Harry shot hopeful glances at each other. _At least I can't be with Malfoy_, Hermione thought to herself, relieved.

"The pairs are," Snape began. The class waited in anticipation. "Potter and Malfoy, Longbottom and Goyle, Weasley and Crabbe, Granger and Parkinson…" Hermione swore quietly, there was no way she was going to survive class. The class waited for the rest of the list to be read out.

The pairs were given desks too, again to Snape's choice. Hermione and Pansy were right in the middle of the classroom, Neville and Goyle were up the back, and Harry, Malfoy, Crabbe and Ron were next to each other near the front. Hermione walked to her desk and began setting up her stuff while Professor Snape came to the conclusion of his announcement.

"You will stay in these pairings for the rest of the year, at the same desks. All projects and assignments will be done with your partner, and direct communication with people in other pairs during class will be punished." The class let out a long deathly groan. No one was happy with their partners. Hermione felt very sorry for Neville, who was not only half the size of Goyle, but neither of that pair was exactly brilliant in potions.

Pansy joined Hermione at the desk. "Hello Granger, _so_ nice to see you again," She said sarcastically. Hermione sighed, this was going to be a _long_ year.

"Yeah, fifteen minutes seems like _forever_, doesn't it?" Hermione replied. Pansy wrinkled her nose at this comment. She looked as if she was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Snape.

"Today each pair is going to make their own potion, separate from the rest of the class; it can be something you have done before, or something original. You will test your own potions at the end. Those pairs whose potion is not successful will be punished. Begin."

"We'll do a basic sleeping potion. It's easy and quick." Hermione announced. Pansy smiled menacingly.

"You can do what you like, as long as you do something. I won't be doing any work this year. You'll be doing it for me." She said. Hermione had been going to get on with it, but she was not going to do a years' group work on her own. She liked school, but not that much.

"What makes you think that?" asked Hermione. Pansy paused.

"Do it and I won't have to curse you," She explained, obviously not used to people defying her wishes.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Hermione pretended to think deeply. "Oh I know… Malfoy! Didn't you two break up?" She asked innocently. Pansy's mood changed at once. She grabbed Hermione's wrist, digging her nails deep into her arm.

"That's not true," She growled, "whoever told you that lied. We are still together, we didn't break up. They lied, you lie. We're still together." Pure rage burned in Pansy's eyes, Hermione winced as Pansy dug her nails in deeper.

Hermione smiled to herself through the pain_, Time to go in for the kill._ "That's not what Malfoy said." Hermione managed to squeak. Pansy let out a shrill scream. The few people who hadn't been watching the argument before turned to look at the two girls. Even Snape seemed to be enjoying himself, and looked like he was about to bring out a bag of popcorn any minute now.

"You bitch! You little bitch! You stupid bloody fucking cow." Pansy shouted. She tried to slap Hermione in the face, but she dodged out of the way. Pansy let out a long string of cusses. Hermione wrenched her wrist out of Pansy's grip. Five deep nail marks remained on her arm, they hadn't broken the skin, but they were definitely going to bruise badly.

Eventually Snape decided it was time to break up the cat-fight. "Pansy Parkinson, shut up this instant. Hermione Granger, you are to report to the hospital wing. I want a three foot long essay for next lesson entitled 'Why not to start fights in class' and twenty house points taken from Gryffindor. Go now." Hermione left proudly, her arm hurt badly, and she'd just lost points for her house, but she knew she'd won the argument.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione trudged into the common-room and collapsed onto the couch, examining the deep marks on her arm. They had begun to bruise and had turned a lovely shade of violet. There was a squeak as the door opened behind her.

"Granger, what the hell was that?" Malfoy sneered as he entered the room. Hermione turned around to face him, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Oh, nothing, your ex I and got talking about the break-up. I think she may be upset about it." Hermione answered, feigning concern.

"God, Granger, did you have to let the whole bloody school know? You're stupider than I thought." He said. Hermione frowned; nowadays she seemed to piss a lot of people off.

"You could have told me she was emotionally unstable. I could've chained her to something first." She said seriously. _What the hell? _She thought to herself. _I'm not usually such a bitch, am I? I'm probably spending way to much time near Malfoy. _"I can't believe she got away with it though, look what she did to my arm." She held out the bruised arm. Malfoy paid no attention.

"Whatever. Wait until she finds out about the diary." He walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione sighed. She needed to go see Ron and Harry; maybe they'd be more sympathetic.

**This chapter was kind of pointless. I'm trying to keep the characters in character, but in some cases it's really hard. I went a bit far with 'Pansy the bitch'.**

**The story starts properly once Hermione actually reads the diary. She'll start exploring more into the mysterious break-up.**

**Review, or you'll be forced to put up with someone saying "Be happy, socialise!" in a really high pitched voice for hours on end.**

**Review.**


	4. Potato Salad

**Sorry I didn't update for a while, I had my school sports carnival, then a geography excursion, and then the weekend, and seeing as I only have access to the internet when I'm at school, no internet for me.**

**Anyway, on with the random babblings…**

**Yay! Four chapters and 17 reviews! This is beating my other fic by miles!**

**I'm glad no one had a go at me about 'Pansy the bitch'. I know she has her fans, somewhere out in big wide world. I personally dislike her VERY much. She gets in the way of all HG/DM stories, annoying cow (though she does create some interesting problems and arguments), anyone who would like to have a go at her, review. Similarly, anyone who actually likes her, complain. I don't give.**

**BeautifulMisconception: **I know, but I like writing this type of story, and obviously others do too, so I can't do much about that. I'm trying to get it as original as possible though.

**bellgirl:** I will

**Parodyofanangel**: Sorry, underscore doesn't show up.Yes, that's probably why I called her 'Pansy the bitch'. And you'll just have to wait for that next answer. Hermione still has yet to read that diary… but it should be soon… very soon… Mwahahahaha…

**Selenes Song:** There will be me more Hermione/Pansy encounters in this fic. Sarcasm galore!

**Anonymous**: Thank you, whoever you are. I had my doubts about that last chapter.

**Fanficfan0791**: Well… That was nice… I think…

**This chapter is set directly after the ending of the third. Same day, just a teeny bit later…**

**Chapter 4: Me? Steal _her_ diary? You've _got_ to be kidding!**

Hermione walked the familiar corridors toward the Gryffindor common-room. She knew this was pointless, because although she knew the password, she had no idea if Ron or Harry would even be there, they could be at the library or visiting Hagrid. She hadn't been seeing much of them, their classes together always seemed short and with a different common-room she rarely saw anyone except Malfoy.

"Oh hello Hermione-e-e," The fat-lady half-yodelled when Hermione turned the corner towards the painting. The fat-lady was obviously having a party, because there seemed to be over fifty other people in the picture too, and most of them looked very drunk. The fat-lady too clutched a massive glass of wine, and seemed very flushed.

"Hello. I was going to ask you if Ron or Harry were inside, but you seem, um, busy." Hermione said carefully. She was also about to ask where they'd gotten the wine from in the first place, but the fat-lady cut in with her answer.

"Ahh… The red-head and the boy with the scar-r-r-r. No. I don't think so-o-o." She answered dully, staring into space. Hermione frowned. She'd never liked being around drunk people.

"Okay, I'd best be going now. See you later." Hermione backed away slowly.

"Bye-e Dearie!" The fat-lady called. Hermione gave a weak smile and turned back down the hall. She decided to go to the library, that was her second option, either that or she'd go and see if anyone was outside. The sun would be nice, if it weren't for the fact it was starting to get colder.

"Hermione!" someone called from behind her. Hermione turned around. Ginny ran towards her, panting and very red in the face. "Hermione! I found you!"

"I was never really lost, but okay." Hermione shrugged. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Ginny took a few deep breaths and turned a slightly paler tone of red. She took a while to get to the point of saying something, but she did eventually. "Pansy," she gasped, "Pansy saw me in the library and started yelling," Ginny paused to breathe, "She said that…" Ginny stopped.

"What'd she say?" Hermione asked dully.

"She said you stole her diary and started swearing at me, because I'm your friend, and she said that if I were to see you I was to tell you that if you didn't hand over her diary within the next two hours something very bad would happen. That's what she said." Ginny gasped, slowly regaining breath and colour as she spoke.

Hermione groaned. "Not again." She mumbled. Ginny looked up.

"What?" She asked, then she noticed the marks on Hermione's arm, "Shit, how'd that happen?"

"Let's just say I had a, disagreement, with the same person earlier today. You'd be surprised to hear I actually came out on top in that argument." Hermione answered and examined her arm, "It's worse than it looks."

"It wasn't about her diary was it? You haven't got it. Have you?"

"No," Hermione lied, "Do you really think I'd steal her diary?" _Lies, lies, lies._ Hermione said to herself as she spoke. _Lying through your teeth._

Ginny thought for a second, she didn't want Hermione to get the wrong idea. "No. It's just that, well, we never see you and you seem so different this year, like, you've changed.

Don't be mad." Ginny added nervously. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not mad." She said calmly, "I think I may have to have another talk with Ms. Bitchy first…"

"Hermione, in the last two and a half day's you've been knocked out, been forced to share half your living space with your worst enemy, gotten into a fight, lost twenty house points for Gryffindor and you still want to cause trouble?" Ginny counted off the events on her fingers. "Hermione, when I say you've changed, I don't always mean in a good way."

Hermione looked like she was about to reply with something rude, but stopped herself. She knew she was being uncontrollably nasty, but this year she wanted to prove something. That she wasn't such a quiet bookworm maybe, but mainly to prove she could think for herself, and wasn't just the third person in the infamous trio. But thinking for herself didn't seem to be causing anything remotely good to happen.

"Look, just come with me. Ron, Harry and I were going to lunch now, come with us." Ginny suggested. Hermione agreed; she'd completely forgotten it was almost lunchtime. "We're meeting the boys in the library."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What happened in potions this morning?" Harry asked as the four sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Hermione shrugged.

"We got into a bit of a disagreement about the work balance. She wanted me to do everything." Hermione said simply. "I though that that was unfair."

"You know, that was probably the smarter option 'Mione. Think of what your grades will be like now…" Ron said with a smile, "I thought you wanted to do well this year?"

"I do. But I don't want to do a whole other person's workload." Hermione answered.

"'Mione, I hate to remind you, but you've been doing my and Ron's homework for the last six years." Harry pointed out, truthfully. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you're my friends. Pansy's not, in case you haven't noticed."

"True." Harry agreed. Hermione shook her head; guys could be _too_ stupid sometimes. She served herself some salad from the massive bowl that had just appeared in the centre of the table. The others followed suit.

The silence of food being shovelled into four hungry teenage mouths was soon stopped by one of those mouths actually speaking.

"You know what we need?" Ron announced out of nowhere. Hermione looked up.

"What? You've eaten almost everything in sight." She said appalled. Ron smiled through a mouth full of food. Ginny pretended to gag.

"Potato salad." Ron finished.

"Awww, yuck, I hate that stuff." Ginny moaned.

"Anyway, there isn't any here, you could ask another table." suggested Hermione. Ron shrugged and took a huge spoonful of stir-fried rice instead.

"I have the potato salad," A female voice said from behind. Hermione tensed. She knew that voice anywhere, she was beginning to know it better that Ginny's. Ron looked behind Hermione and choked on a mouthful. "And you, Hermione Granger, have my diary."

Hermione turned around slowly. Pansy stood in front of her, glaring daggers. She clutched the bowl of potato salad in one hand, her other hand clenched tightly into a fist.

"Hello, Pansy. That was thoughtful of you to bring the potato salad over for my _boyfriend_." Hermione put emphasis on the last word; there was something nice about rubbing her enemy's face in it.

…………

Up at the teachers table Professor McGonagall had noticed the two girls. "Albus, shouldn't we stop this?" She asked Dumbledore anxiously, he sighed and shook his head.

"We cannot interfere, the girls should be able to work things out for themselves, they must learn to trust each other, Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson are both smart girls, they know they should set an example for the others." He said calmly.

"Look how well that's turned out so far." Snape muttered under his breath.

"Pardon me, Severus?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Nothing" Snape mumbled.

…………

Every nasty remark Pansy made was quickly batted away by Hermione. Neither of the two girls seemed to be coming to any 'agreement' yet.

"Hand over the diary or this potato stuff is going somewhere other than your boyfriend's mouth," Pansy said, glaring angrily. _Okay, this is where the boys tell me to leave it, and we go and do something else, _Hermione thought patiently. But no noise came from the two boys, who were both shocked that Hermione was capable of such _language_. Hermione groaned to herself. Fine, this was just going to continue until something happened.

"Pansy, was that a threat?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised. Pansy lost it. She hurled the potato salad hat she'd been holding in the direction of Hermione's face.

Hermione ducked.

A squeal erupted from a mayonnaise soaked Ginny. Hermione couldn't help laughing a bit, Ginny, now covered in a thick lumpy, white mess, looked hilarious, though she didn't seem to agree. Hermione turned her gaze back to Pansy, we looked furious, "Really Pansy, is that the best you can do? Maybe next time you could aim a metre closer to me, rather than two." Hermione said, smiling wickedly.

Pansy lunged for Hermione's head, grabbing a fistful of hair. She yanked HARD. Hermione swore loudly, responding by grabbing an even bigger chunk of Pansy's hair. Ginny joined in too, as payback for the potatoes. The three girls turned vicious, scratching, pulling each others' hair, kicking and hitting each other. There were cheers of 'Come on 'Mione' and 'Go Pansy, that bitch deserves it' coming from corresponding tables. Some students were even making bets over who would win.

The professors came rushing down from their table to try and tear the girls apart. Hagrid managed to grab both Hermione and Ginny, Holding them at arms length to avoid any injuries. Pansy stood up, her lip bleeding. Ginny struggled against Hagrid's grip, she'd come out of the fight with minor bruising, but nothing serious.

"Cow!" She shouted to Pansy.

"Bitch!" Replied Pansy, wiping away a bit of blood off her chin.

"Slut!" Hermione added. She had escaped unscathed, and was more than willing to continue the fight.

The insults were slung back and forth until about the entire contents of the dictionary had been read out. The teachers gathered around the two girls. Hermione and Ginny had the sense to shut up; Pansy was quiet only when she'd realised everyone else was.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were amongst the last teachers to get there. Dumbledore followed behind.

"Granger, Weasley, I am appalled at you! Starting a fight like that! And you being head girl too, you should know better Hermione; you've been completely ignoring your duties as head-girl. Every night you have to patrol the halls, and all I'm getting is an ever-growing list of excuses!" McGonagall began. Hermione would've protested, but something told her it wasn't the right time. "You are supposed to set an example to your peers, and this is hardly the way! You should be ashamed of yourselves, the pair of you." If there was anything the girls were ashamed of it was not breaking Pansy's nose. "The violence I am seeing from you this year… Forty housepoints from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detentions, each." A long moan was let out from the Gryffindor table, eighty housepoints lost and only the first few days of school!

The Slytherins all turned expectantly towards Snape, he still had to punish Pansy. "Right, the same. Minus forty housepoints and a weeks worth of detentions." He said awkwardly. This time it was the Slytherin's time to groan, that was probably one of the first times Snape actually took away that many points from his house.

"I believe lunch should be called to a close, everyone go outside and enjoy the fresh air," Dumbledore announced. At his words the students began to file out of the Great hall. "You three should head up to the hospital wing, Hagrid, would you mind escorting them, I don't believe it wise to leave them unattended for extended periods of time."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Despite all things that had occurred Hermione still had to attend the rest of the day's lessons. This year it was already obvious that Hermione was going to have to work very hard to keep up her grades. She'd fallen asleep in Charms and came twenty minutes late for History of magic, though she said it wasn't her fault. Eventually she returned to her common room tired and thoroughly pissed off. Malfoy was already there, seated at the table, working. Nowadays he seemed to be getting more homework than her.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were making excuses to get me out of night patrol?" Hermione asked as she entered the room. She shoved her pile of homework down next to his on the table.

"Because if I didn't then I'd have to put up with you for another extra hour of my life." He replied, without looking up. Hermione groaned she should have known she wouldn't get a straight answer.

"Fine. How'd Pansy find out about the diary?" She asked, grabbing the first homework of the pile. Charms essay.

"She didn't. She hasn't seen her diary for months. She probably just assumed you had it because you knew about the break up." Malfoy answered almost normally. Hermione frowned, she didn't like it, she was so used to his snide remarks those words felt _very_ odd.

"Fine. Why'd you break up anyway?" She asked.

"You have the diary, Granger, you work it out." Malfoy sneered. _There we go,_ Thought Hermione_, evil the way he's supposed to be._ Hermione put the essay back at the top of the pile. She'd work in her room, it would be easier.

She opened her bedroom door slowly; it was difficult while holding three massive textbooks. Hermione eventually got it open.

"Oh yeah, Granger." Malfoy said from where he was sitting, "You've got a piece of chive in your hair." Hermione swore and rushed into the bedroom. She chucked her books down on the dressing-table and headed into the bathroom. Sure enough, Malfoy was right. She picked the tiny green bit of herb out of her hair.

Walking back into her bedroom she noticed the dairy sitting near her homework. _What had Malfoy said? You have the diary, you work it out?_ Hermione smiled. It looked like she had a bit of bedtime reading to do.

**Chapter 4 done! Four chapters and the diary hasn't even been opened yet. I'll have to do something about that, and Pansy knows about the diary…**

**Now to start on chapter 5… **

**Review.**

**Review or I'll send a rabid ferret to destroy your house/flat/cupboard/street corner/hotel room. I would put school but, you know, no one would really miss that much.**

**So review. Or else. **

**I'm craving chocolate cookies but my dad hid the cookie jar. Damn him.**


	5. Ferrets are fun

**Sorry it's so late, I don't have any excuse, just being lazy, I suppose… **

**I would just like to say I'm glad you enjoyed the lovely bitch-fight. It won't be the last… Pansy will hopefully have gotten the picture and pissed off, but not for long.**

**Callouts:**

**Selenes Song: **Food fights are fun … Glad you still like it.

**twinklerbell23** Yeah, and asparagus doesn't begin with a p… Who really gives, and if you'd bothered to read the next couple of chapters I did say sorry and corrected myself. But you didn't so you can just… do something.

**ice-mage2**: Ron, and Harry's with Ginny, I chose them because they're closer to the book… and don't worry, you're safe from the ferret, but I can't say Malfoy is…

**Mousewolf: **Oh so evil… But he's gone on a trip for work and I now have total cookie control.

**Lrnd** I got them back, don't worry.

**Parodyofanangel:** Fights are good… but if I killed her now what would happen in future chapters?

**IHeartPierreBouvierSP**Thank you.

**phantominhell**: Curiosity should be encouraged in today's world.

**BeautifulMisconception** Yes… let's make sure that bleeding lip forms a rather horrible looking scab…

**And once again let me thank all my wonderful reviewers… Thank you.**

**Anyway, you don't review because I enjoy writing random stuff about my life… or do you?**

**Chapter 5: Ferrets are fun! _Not_.**

Hermione groaned and rolled out of bed. She hit the ground with a thud and slowly pulled herself up. She hated mornings.

After she'd managed to tame her hair, well, as tame as she could get it, which wasn't much, brush her teeth and throw on some clothes, a pair of army combats and an enormous pink hooded jumper to be exact, she was ready to face the day, sort of.

She collapsed back down on her bed. It may be a beautiful Saturday morning, but after staying up almost all night for the last three weeks to attempt to read the sappy drivel that was Pansy's diary, she wasn't up to face anything.

After about fifteen minutes of wallowing in her own misery she was forced to get up because of a very tired owl practically hurling itself at the window pane. She wandered over and opened the window; the owl flew in and deposited a large square box on her bed. The box, complete with massive holes in the side, seemed to be carrying some sort of live animal, or so Hermione could guess from the hissing and squeaking noises coming from inside it.

There was a small envelope roughly sticky-taped to the top. Hermione decided to open that first, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what was making the noise just yet.

_Hermione,_

_Inside is a… gift… from your cousin Jackie. She left a letter explaining, she's been admitted into a boarding school in America and can't take her it with her._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Hermione had a sneaky suspicion what was inside. She read the other piece of paper before opening the box.

_Hey, Herm!_

_I'm going to the US! Isn't that awesome! Anyway, I'm not allowed to take any animals with me, and apparently you are in that fancy school in the middle of nowhere, so… I thought it would be a brilliant idea if you looked after Tink for me while I was away, I sent her to your mum first because I don't know your schools address and no one will tell me._

_Whatever._

_Tink needs feeding twice a day, I've given you a packet of her food, but it won't last long… She'll find her own place to sleep and she can be let loose, just not outside._

_Look after her._

_Bye,_

_Jackie_

Hermione groaned. Tink, full name Tinkerbell-Deathstrike, just happened to be her cousin's pet ferret. Hermione and this particular ferret had _never_ liked each other. Now she had to look after a ferret as well as everything else!

This year was proving to be fun. NOT.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you mean you have a pet ferret!" Ron practically shouted. Hermione flinched at the noise.

"Ron," Hermione sighed, "This _is_ a library."

"Oh, right." He lowered his tone two decibels, "but a ferret? I you know we're only allowed cats, toads or owls. And ever since Crookshanks was put down you've been off animals. A ferret!"

"You had a rat and Hagrid had a spider-thing," Hermione answered calmly, Ron snorted in disagreement.

"Yeah, one turned out to be Voldemort's sidekick and the other a massive monster!" He mumbled irritably. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I've got to take it for a walk, do you want to come?" Hermione suggested. "There's going to be absolutely no one outside and it'll be freezing…" She highly doubted he'd come with her, he looked far too warm and cosy near the library fireplace.

"Yeah, sure," He agreed with a regretful sigh, but you better lend me some of that warming potion you have." Hermione lit up.

"Sure. I can get some while I'm finding the stupid animal." She said with a smile. "It's a date."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione had been right about one thing, it was freezing. I was still only late September, but the lake had started to freeze over. It was going to be a very cold winter; that was for sure.

She and Ron trudged out into the wind, their extra layers of clothing doing absolutely noting. Tinkerbell-Deathstrike seemed all too happy and insisted on darting into every small nook and cranny, despite their desperate attempts to keep her on the flat grassy ground. She'd managed to find every pothole and ditch known to man.

Hermione had just been pulling the white creature out of a particularly small animal burrow when it decided it found something else it liked. The ferret shot forward, as fast as it's little legs could, tugging at the lead. Hermione and Ron were forced to follow as Tink showed no sign of stopping.

The ferret came to a stop underneath a tree, not the Whomping willow thank God; Hermione groaned loudly and immediately began telling the animal off in one of the loudest and possibly most swear-riddled way ever. She had already gone through half the swear-dictionary before she got a hard jab in the arm from Ron.

"Weasley, Granger, out on a romantic date I presume…" Malfoy's slick voice said in greeting, if it could be called that. Hermione stood up straight and surveyed the enemy. Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, the evil posse, once again out to annoy innocent students.

"Malfoy," Hermione replied, copying his tone of voice. "And Pansy! Oh, that nasty cut still hasn't healed? I'm so sorry." Hermione smiled wickedly as Pansy tried to cover the nasty scab that had formed over the bleeding lip she'd been left with last time she and Hermione had fought.

Malfoy scowled at Pansy, a look that clearly read, 'Are you _still_ here?' Pansy blushed a pale crimson and shuffled to the back of the group. Hermione had to keep herself from laughing. Crabbe and Goyle snorted in approval as they moved closer to their 'leader'.

Tinkerbell began circling Malfoy's feet. Malfoy looked down at the white ferret and, if possible, went paler than usual. Hermione, reading his expression with glee, decided to start introductions.

"This is Tink," She said, refusing to call it by its long, ridiculous name. "Remind you of something?" She fingered her wand, contemplating wether to make it bounce, just to prove her point.

The ferret seemed absolutely besotted with Malfoy, much to his detest. Hermione tried to pull it in her direction, but it had other ideas.

"Granger, get your pet rat away from me, or it's going to die a slow and painful death." He grimaced as it ran over his shoe and began examining the bottom of his robes. Ron laughed, this was one of the few times Malfoy actually seemed uneasy about something, the only other times he could remember him like this was going into the forbidden forest, after Hermione slapped him, and of course, after the amazing bouncing ferret incident.

"No, Malfoy, I don't think I will." Hermione answered. Ron smirked at Malfoy's thoroughly pissed off expression. Malfoy's attention was directed to the red head.

"Fine then, Weasley. You get rid of it if you think it's so funny." He sneered. Ron didn't move.

"No Ron, I don't think you should. Ferrets can be very territorial." Hermione said in her 'know-it-all' way. This just seemed to annoy Malfoy more.

"Weasley, you or you're damn mudblood girlfriend better get this _thing_ away from me or I'm going to curse you till every single person in your family drops dead." Malfoy threatened, not one of his best.

"Don't call her that! I f you ever say that again, _Malfoy_, I'll…" Ron shouted angrily, narrowly avoiding poking Malfoy in the eye with his wand as he waved it threateningly in the air. Hermione groaned.

"Ron, calm down. I'm used to it. I'm fine. Cool it." She said soothingly. Ron relaxed a bit, but was still on the verge of jinxing Malfoy. Hermione pulled his wand arm down by his side, but he didn't seem to realise. Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed Ron quickly on the lips. After that he seemed to regain consiousness. "Come on let's go," She yanked the ferret in her direction and it followed unwillingly as Ron and Hermione walked away. After a few steps Hermione took Ron's hand in hers and looked over her shoulder at Pansy, who was glowering angrily. Hermione stuck out her tongue at her, before continuing to walk along.

Annoying Pansy was _too_ easy.

**There you have it, a particularly short, pointless chapter just for you. Definitely one of my worst so far, I am _not_ proud of it. But it was necessary because the ferret is important in later chapters so… **

**Anyway I'm working on two very important chapters that happen later on… They're looking good so far, hopefully you won't have to wait too long for them.**

**Review…**

**Review or I'll send my army of 492 fuzzy hamsters to attack you while you're sleeping. **

**Review… **

**I just spent seventy dollars on books…. And I scored a free bag and water-bottle because of it. Go me!**


	6. Two girls and a ferret

**Hmmmm…**

**That last chapter was a bit random… but all for a good cause. **

**For those who find the ferret bit odd, I have a mild obsession, so I don't really care if a ferret at Hogwarts is stupid and unlikely… Too Bad! Ferrets rock.**

**Callouts:**

**Tina: **Don't worry its going somewhere.

**Fanficfan0719: **That part in the book was cool! My favourite by far...

**The-shadowed-one:** Yeah, I like being different.

**BeautifulMisconception:** You think it's amazing! blushes And no, I don't have 492 hamsters… But that doesn't mean I can't get them. And yes… I think Tink has a little crush.

**Cassandra Cheney: **It's easy; they eat all the people who don't review. And yes, I'm very proud about that.

**Me:** I'm glad you like the ferret. Are you that same person who reviewed last chapter?

**phantominhell:** I'll get to that eventually… But I'm afraid it won't be worked out for a little while…

**Selenes Song:** Yes a ferret. And yes, there will be a lot of havoc reeked with this white fluffy demon.

**Danish Pastry 28:** Random name. Thanks.

**Chapter 6: Two girls, Malfoy, a ferret and a half-mangled diary.**

"It's all your fault it ran away." Hermione said sourly as she and Ginny took apart her bedroom bit by bit. It had been nearly an hour since Tinkerbell ran away and there was still no sign of her. Ginny had invited herself to look at Hermione's new pet and after chasing it around the room a few times… lost it.

"It's not _my_ fault." Ginny said innocently. "How was I supposed to know it didn't like being chased…?"

"Ginny. Would you like being chased by a squealing lunatic?" Hermione asked tiredly. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't been."

Hermione rolled her eyes and chucked a pillow onto the bed. "Look, she'd probably have gotten into the common-room."

"Or Malfoy's room." Ginny suggested. Hermione frowned.

"Let's hope not. For everyone's sake."

Right on queue there was a loud crash from next-door.

"GRANGER! GET YOUR STUPID FUCKING PET RAT OUT OF MY BEDROOM!" Malfoy hollered. Hermione swore.

"It's a FERRET you idiot. Say it with me now. FE-RRET." Hermione called back, receiving a string of swear words through the wall. "Fine then. It can find its own way out."

Ginny laughed. "Seriously, is this how life is as Head Girl? Maybe I should try for next year…?"

"It's not exactly fun. At least not with Malfoy. We've both decided to make as much hell for each other as possible."

"GRANGER THE SHITTY FERRET'S IN MY BOOKBAG!"

"I don't CARE!"

"Sounds like fun." Ginny continued, ignoring the interruption. "A bit like me and Harry…"

"Don't even suggest that! Ewwww… You and Harry are dating… Me and Malfoy, we _hate_ each other." Hermione pulled a face. "To even suggest something like that is _wrong_."

"Sor-ry…"

Suddenly a white streak shot across the room. Hermione leapt forward and grabbed the ferret around its waist. It struggled, squeaking irritably.

"Got you." Hermione put the ferret in its box, shutting the lid firmly. "How the Hell did it get into Malfoy's room?"

Ginny walked over to where the ferret ran from. She knelt down and examined the wall. After a few minutes of examinations she came to her conclusion. "There's a hole in the wall behind your wardrobe… And something else. I'm hoping it's not a library book." She brought the slightly mangled purple book over to Hermione.

"That stupid ferret is so going to die."

"What is it?" Ginny asked, wondering why such a small book was such a big problem. "Is it your diary?"

"No,"

"It looks like a dairy," Ginny protested. "It's too small and… purple… to be a library book."

"Well it's not _my_ diary." Hermione stared at the now torn and battered pages of Pansy's diary. Ginny gaped.

"'Mione, that not _Pansy's_ diary, is it?"

"Maybe…" Hermione sighed; she knew Ginny would've worked it out anyway.

"You said you didn't steal it!"

"I didn't. I'm protecting it from Malfoy. I took it off him. It's not my fault the ferret ate it!" Hermione protested. She opened the book. "The little shit's gone at eaten all July through August!"

Hermione flicked through the mangled pages, seeing if there was any information she could salvage from the ruins. If she was ever going to work out why Malfoy and Pansy broke up then she'd need to.

As she looked through one page caught her eye. It was one of the worse off pages, but there was something different about it. It was written in plain black ink rather than Pansy's signature purple. Hermione scanned the page quickly. The first line was visible but that was it.

"Today was the worst day ever, I can't believe that they didn't tell me sooner, my life is over, I can't tell anyone!" Ginny read aloud over Hermione's shoulder. "So Pansy has a

secret…"

"Apparently so." Hermione said quietly, deep in thought. _It looks like I'll need to investigate further. _She thought to herself. _Halloween's coming up… Maybe I can organise something then._

"I think we should give it back to Malfoy." Ginny announced. Hermione raised an eyebrow in doubt. "And I know exactly how. Where's the ferret?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The girls sat in silence as they listened to the joyful sounds of swearing coming from next door. Who would've known a ferret could cause so much trouble.

"Ginny. I'm thinking of having a Halloween party this year. In the common room. It'll be teacherless of course." Hermione said randomly, examining her fingernails thoughtfully.

"Sound's cool. I could get a few girls from my year to come. Boy, girl?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Yeah, that would be cool. There's only one problem." Ginny said carefully. "Malfoy."

"I'll sort that out." Hermione smiled evilly.

**Yes, I know it's very short, and even more pointless than the last, but too bad. The next big thing is Halloween, so I have to speed things up a bit, unless you want a months worth of random every-day stuff before hand.**

**I am dying to tell you people what I have planned!**

**But I can't, otherwise it'll spoil everything. **

**I just can't write fats enough.**

**Review…**

**Review or the rabbit's will get you… No one is safe…**

**Review…**

**And I know some people aren't... I have my sources.**


	7. Preparations

**I love you guys! Some of you reviewers have stuck through since the beginning! THANK YOU!**

**Anyway. This chapter is written with no disrespect for Goths or punks who hate labels… I only use them because it's easier to describe. I should know about the label thing… I mainly dress in black, unless my dad's around.**

**Callouts:**

**Parodyofanangel: **It wasn't _that_ long since your last review.

**Xputteckx:** Thank you for loving this fic.

**Justmaybe:** She will for the party.

**Selenes Song:** This one isn't… but the next few will.

**Me-again:** Thank you…

**I See Dead People:** So do I! Anyway, thanks about the ferret. Non reviewers must die…

**Danish Pastry 28:** Pansy has a few skeletons in the closet, or so the saying goes… How deep must Hermione go to find out the truth? Find out… eventually…

**The-shadowed-one:** The rabbits are always there… Attack of the cute fuzzy animals from hell.

**Skip a few weeks ahead…**

**Chapter 7: Preparations**

It hadn't taken the girls long to come up with a party theme. Ginny insisted on making invitations, but after a week almost everyone in the school knew there was going to be a party. It would be restricted to a few invites, but Hermione knew there would be _plenty_ of gatecrashers.

There were only a few days to go till Halloween, and Lavendar and Parvati had decided to call up a meeting with Hermione over the theme. They were seated in Hermione's common room, looking annoyed.

"So we have to dress in _black_?" Lavendar asked sceptically.

"No, depending on what you dress as, Gothic or punk." Hermione explained for the twelfth time in the last ten minutes.

"There is no way I'm dressing punk. Baggy clothes and safety pins? No way." Parvati looked disgusted. "At least you can get black and red things that fit properly."

"Yeah, but I'm not into black… it's too _black_. I'm rainbow girl!" Lavendar moaned.

"Well, I don't know… Try combinations. Black and red, black and purple, black and white, black and pink…" Ginny said tiredly.

"Minus the black?" Parvati asked hopefully. Hermione groaned.

"Fine. Dress the way you want." She said giving in. Lavendar and Parvati smiled happily. They stood up and walked over towards the door.

"Oh yeah, my sister's coming too. She say's she'll go as a punk. I don't know what she sees in the clothes she's picked…" Parvati said haughtily as the two girls left the room. Hermione and Ginny could feel themselves holding their breath in anticipation for them to leave.

As the door shut behind them they let out a long breath.

"God. Do those two _ever_ shut up?" Ginny asked tiredly. Hermione smiled.

"I can't wait to see what they'll look like, being the only people dressed normal clothes."

A door opened behind them. They shut up in case it was Parvati or Lavendar coming back. It was neither.

"Having a tea-party, Granger?" Malfoy's slick voice broke the silence. "It's seems you've forgotten the initial ingredient, tea."

"Ha ha." Ginny said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know, Malfoy, I thought you were going to say something nice for once." Hermione added; sarcasm equal if not more.

Malfoy sneered. "As much as I enjoy these little talks of ours... I have homework to do, so can you remove your 'girly chats' to another room. I _really_ want to know which guys you two think are hot _this_ week."

"Whatever, Ferret-boy." Hermione groaned and stood up. She and Ginny walked towards her door."

"You have _so_ lost yourself an invite to our party." Ginny finished, glaring at Malfoy "Not that we'd invite a slug like you anyway."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hermione! I can't believe you haven't planned your outfit yet!" Ginny wailed, she'd just given a long description of her costume, only to find out Hermione hadn't thought about it. "You're the hostess, you have to outshine any guests. You have to have the best outfit.

Hermione shrugged.

"Well. That's where I'm here to help!"

Hermione groaned, she was used to Ginny's 'makeover' plans…

"Seeing as I'm going punk. You should go Goth." She announced. I'll do your hair first. Then we can pick the clothes while it's drying."

"Drying?"

"Well duh! You can't be a Goth with frizzy brown hair…" Ginny pulled a few bottles out of her bag. "I have an extra-strength straightening serum. And this." She pulled put a large silver bottle.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, unsure she wanted to let Ginny anywhere near her hair. Ginny smiled maliciously at Hermione's question.

"Hair dye. Magic style." She opened the cap on the bottle and let Hermione look inside. What she saw was a thick black liquid, which looked something like molasses, which sparkled unnaturally.

Hermione gulped.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After an hour of rinse-and-repeats using the straightening serum and having to sit still for another hour while Ginny applied the black goo, and then _another_ hour while it set, and then washing her hair again with the straightening serum she was done.

Her hair was pitch-black, straight and shiny, falling straight down her back, just like the unnatural hair shampoo models have. It was straight and whatever Hermione did to mess it up it didn't budge. Hermione felt like crying with happiness as the brush went straight down her hair without any snags or knots at all.

As payment, Hermione had to plait Ginny's hair into corn-rows, and then charmed them so they'd stay in place till the party.

"Done." Hermione said happily as she finished the last braid. She massaged her sore fingers, thanking God that Ginny hadn't decided to grow her hair butt-length.

"Thank you." Ginny stood up and examined her new hair in the mirror. "I love it."

_She better._ Hermione thought to herself angrily, there was no ways she was doing that again. Ginny wandered over to Hermione's wardrobe, examining the contents with distaste.

"Do you own anything black?" Ginny asked incredulously. Hermione thought deeply, then joined Ginny at the wardrobe she pushed racks of clothes aside, until she found what she was looking for. She pulled it out.

_It_ was a _very_ plain floor length black dress. Ginny gaped, slack jawed.

"You are _so_ lucky my mum taught me magical sewing."

"There's such a thing?" Hermione asked.

"'Mione, you're supposed to be the smartest witch in the school and you don't know a simple thing like that? How do you think we fixed clothes?"

"By hand I guess…" Hermione shrugged.

Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes. "We have a lot of work to do."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day there were hundreds of girls in hats, covering new hairstyles or wandering around with rollers in their hair. It was a Sunday, so there were no lessons, and most were discussing what they would be wearing. Hermione had piled her hair under a beanie, her excuse being it was too cold.

When Hermione passed someone in the halls they'd wave and say 'Hi', giving Hermione a warm fuzzy feeling inside her. _So this is what it feels like to be insanely popular._ She thought happily.

" 'Mione!" Hermione turned around too see Harry and Ron jog up to her.

"Hey," She greeted them happily.

"Can't wait till tonight." Harry said absentmindedly. He looked past Hermione down the hall. "Look, have you seen Ginny?" He asked hurriedly. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, she went ahead to dinner, I had to finish some homework." Harry nodded and rushed down the hall. Ron shook his head.

"He's wanted to ask Ginny to Hogsmead all day… There's no way Ginny's going to say no, they've been dating for the past year." He explained. Hermione smiled. "Oh yeah. About your party… Is Malfoy going to be there?"

"No. I wouldn't invite him if my life depended on it."

"Cool. Are you going to dinner? I heard Dumbledore's got something good planned."

"He always does."

**Sorry, I'm putting this half of the chapter up first, sorry for people who want me to get to the party quickly, but it'll drag on… Next chapter I promise.**

**Review.**

**No threats this time… I'm in English and my teacher keeps looking at what I'm doing.**


	8. PARTY TIME!

**58 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

**In agriculture at school we've adopted some baby chickens. They're _so_ cute! And they're all fluffy. But they bite. And it hurts!**

**I'm writing this while my parents are out at some fancy dinner thingy with lots of randoms. Very Boring. I'm babysitting my little brother. Even more boring. I'm pretty sure I got the blunt end of the stick on that deal… **

**Anyway. You're not interested in my life. You just want to read the story.**

**But first the reviews…**

**Callouts:**

**Gwenevere Morgaine Black: **And see you shall…

**More Than You Can Handle:** The guy sounds hot… hmmm… Anyway… Here you go. The party's here… or at least the first half.

**BubblePopElectric:** I love that song. Anyway, once I'm finished I'll definitely write another.

**Phantominhell:** My English teachers' fine most of the time. I sit up the back of class. But I was supposed to be doing a project… that tends to sharpen her senses.

**The-shadowed-one**: PARTY TIME.

**Selenes Song:** You bet…

**BeautifulMisconception:** I am updating! I'm one of the quickest updaters on this website!

**Parodyofanangel: **Are you calling _me_ a Goth? That's fine, all my friends do.

**ILSGREAT:** Carrying and elephant? I totally agree with your army of skunks and ferrets, but where are the hamsters? They're run by and evil fuzzy leader called pancake (yes I am aware it's spelt wrong) and will attack people while they're sleeping. Random fact: In agriculture my class had to draw a full diagram of a rooster and I coloured mine blue, black and silver and got full marks… Tigger from Winnie the Pooh says ta ta for now. I'd dress Goth; it would be just like putting on my normal cloths. **Go Black.** Hermione's outfit, I want.

**Danish Pastry 89: **There's a little spoilt brat in all of us. And I've finally gotten to the party! Go me!

**Chapter 8: The party begins**

"I look like friggin' Morticia Addams!" Hermione moaned as she stepped into the common room. Ginny looked at her oddly. "Nevermind… it's a muggle thing."

"You look cool." Ginny said reassuringly. Hermione smiled, looking down at what she was wearing.

The old dress had been divided into a skirt and top. The skirt was low-waisted and reached the floor; the end had been torn into snake-like strips that trailed behind her as she walked. Her top was tight-fitting, showing of her bellybutton, with long bell-sleeves that fell almost to her knees, with long splits in them so she could actually use her hands. She was wearing a thin silver chain-necklace and a pair of black heeled boots she'd borrowed off Ginny. Her hair was loose and had managed to stay straight, and her makeup was minimal except for some lipstick and dark eye-shadow.

Ginny was wearing a pair of combats that were too big for her and hung with millions of chains and dangly things, her t-shirt was torn and fixed with safety pins, and her hair was done in the cornrows Hermione had done for her.

"How long till anyone gets here?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"A few minutes, hoping Malfoy doesn't decide to drop in…"

"He better not." Hermione mumbled darkly.

There was a knock on the door. She and Ginny went to answer it. They opened the door. Harry, Ron and about fifteen other Gryffindors were crammed in the narrow hallway. Hermione laughed at the stampede to get in. "I guess it's time to start then…" She laughed, with a flick of her wand the room went dark, then small candles lit themselves around the wall and a large Gothic chandelier hung from the roof, giving the room a dark and spooky feel. The effect was awesome and with the deafening rock music reverberating off the stone walls it seemed completely and utterly un-Hermione.

Ron and Harry were dressed in similar clothes to each other, baggy oversize t-shirts, baggy jeans etc… Typical boys. Who said you needed to dress up? Dress oversized.

"Wow, what happened here?" Ron asked awestruck as he finally got his bearings around the room. "And look at you! What the hell did you do to your hair!"

"You like?" Hermione asked innocently, and gave a little twirl to show off. Ron smiled and answered only with a kiss. Ginny rolled her eyes. It looks like she was left looking after the guests.

"Okay, people!" Ginny spoke loudly over the music. "Food's over by the bathroom. Which is over there." Ginny pointed to the furthest corner of the room. "Oh yeah. If anyone even THINKS of smuggling in any alcohol and getting drunk you will _so_ not leave this party alive! Thank you!" This was greeted with bitter mumbling from some students. Ginny rolled her eyes and glanced over towards her brother, who had since detached his mouth from Hermione's and replaced it with a handful of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans. _Boys…_

"Hey Ginny, you look good tonight." Harry said, coming up behind her. Ginny smiled and turned around into his arms.

"Hey." Now it was her turn to be preoccupied.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione was chatting with Neville, having a deep and meaningful conversation about his hair. It was long and gelled into liberty spikes that had been charmed to randomly change colours.

"So what charm did you use?" She asked, interested. She'd never seen anything like it… Except Tonks. But she was different.

"I dunno. I was looking for something to help it stay up, and two pages in the book were stuck together. I ended up with this…" Neville shrugged. Hermione smiled.

"It's cool. I like it." was all she managed to say before she was swept away by Ron again.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny had just let in the third group of guests. Lavendar, Parvati and Padma had arrived.

"Hey Ginny. This is really cool. I love the lighting." Padma said happily as she entered the room. Her sister and Lavendar scowled angrily, their matching pink mini-skirts and tops didn't go down too well with the other guests, who started laughing as the two walked into the crowded room.

"Um, Parvati… I'm going t go get changed…" Lavendar murmured quietly before turning back out the door. Parvati followed sourly. Ginny laughed.

"I did warn them." She protested at Padma's questioning glance.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Malfoy sat in his bedroom, wearing the only muggle cloths he had, a black t-shirt and black pants, his dad would kill him if he knew he owned any muggle things. He'd bought them ages ago when his dad was away on a _'business'_ trip, and had since only worn them once.

He'd long since finished his homework and was now just plain _bored_. Being bored was not common for him. He'd always had something to do, whether it was avoid his father, dodge a slightly over emotional Pansy, hang out with his Slytherin friends, Torment Potter, Weasley and Granger, or attempt to educate Crabbe and Goyle by the way of getting them to shut up while he did any of the above.

But now he was BORED!

And it was killing him. He needed to _do_ something… And it wasn't helpful having music thundering through the walls from Hermione's party. Not that he wanted to see what was happening. It was no interest of his.

There was no way he was going to show himself outside. It would be social suicide with all those Gryffindors, there were even Hufflepuffs outside! Talk about tasteless.

He wasn't the slightest bit interested.

No interest whatsoever.

None at all.

There was a squeak from the corner of the room. A white ferret-head poked through the hole in the wall. It squeaked again and wiggled into Malfoy's room. Malfoy looked at his options. Death by ferret or Party….

Fine. Party it is.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why don't you go talk to Harry…?" Hermione half-begged. Ron shrugged and, not finding Harry, walked over to a Ravenclaw who was having a heated debate with some other students about Quidditch.

Hermione looked around, Harry and Ginny were busy snogging in the corner. Neville had joined the group of Quidditch fans, his hair was noticeable from miles off, and Padma, Parvati and Lavendar, since changed into black versions of what they were wearing before, were chatting up some guys from Ravenclaw. She was on her own it seemed.

She walked over to the food table. Something in her mouth other than Ron's tongue would be nice…

"Granger. Isn't that outfit a bit revealing for you?" A cold voice asked. Hermione tensed.

"Malfoy, isn't that ego a bit big for you?" She answered icily. She turned around, holding a cheese-bread stick. Malfoy smirked at Hermione's comeback.

_That was all she could come up with? _He smiled to himself.

Hermione glared at him. "What are you smiling at?" She asked angrily. Malfoy didn't answer. "Look Malfoy, if you even think of killing this party you are going to die," Hermione cracked the breadstick to emphasise her point, "a slow…" _crack_, "and painful…" _crack_, "DEATH!" _crack_! She popped one of the pieces of bread stick into her mouth.

"And I suppose you won't be coming to my funeral then… I don't really think the jail-cell look is you." Malfoy replied arrogantly. Hermione smiled sarcastically.

"Piss off."

"I don't feel like it." Malfoy smirked.

_Smack_!

"RON! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

**MORE FIGHTS! WOOOO! It's a pity Pansy didn't get invited. The fight would be _really_ fun with her in the picture… **

**Who punched/slapped who?**

**One clue. It has nothing to do with the ferret.**

**Anyway…**

**Review…**

**Review or I send some baby chickens to nibble you to death.**

**Review… **

**I'm bored, but I don't have any parties to go to… and I have to watch my bro… Damn.**


	9. Party turns Hell

**Sorry it took a while for me to update... longer chapter and everything...**

**This is a semi-important chapter… _Semi_-important.**

**To all those people who were insanely clever and went all deep and meaningful into the clue I gave you. You were all TOO smart. I did just mean Tinkerbell…**

**Callouts:**

**Selenes Song: **Yay, lots of people said it was interesting! Thanks. Asun-Mary-Sue as I'm trying to be I can't help describing outfits… Fashion is a passion of mine, as long as it comes in all shades of black.

**Cassandra Cheney: **There's nothing wrong with being different.

**Phantominhell: **You should never assume. I meant Tink. Malfoy was _definitely_ involved.

**BeautifulMisconception: **Thank you. Haven't thought about _that_…

**Justmaybe:** No, she doesn't get drunk. But she'll wish she was.

**Danish Pastry 28:** If Pansy was invited who knows what sort of trouble would happen with this chapter. I'll try and get it longer, just last chapter I had to cut it for the cliff hanger. And you're review does make sense. Sort of. There will be a lot more ferret/Malfoy problems.

**Chapter 9: Forced snogging, breaking up and black hair.**

_Smack_!

"RON! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Hermione shouted. She grabbed her boyfriend's arm before he could strike again.

"Yeah, Weasley, control yourself!" Malfoy sneered, clutching his cheek.

"You stay out of this! It's not about you!" Hermione snapped at Malfoy.

"I just got fucking punched in the cheek!" He protested angrily. Hermione shot him a death glare and went back to Ron.

"Why the HELL did you punch him?" Hermione asked, trying to be calm. Ron struggled against her grip, but she wasn't about to let go. "You don't just go punching random people!" Ron ignored her completely.

"MALFOY, IF YOU EVER FLIRT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN YOU WILL DIE!" He lunged at Malfoy, who stepped back, out of his way.

"Flirt with _Granger_? That _mudblood_? You _have_ to be kidding." Malfoy retorted. Hermione didn't bother with a glare.

"Ron! He was not fucking flirting with me!" Hermione replied, trying _really_ hard not to lose her temper. The rest of the party had gathered around, forming a circle around the involved three.

"Yes he was…" Ron growled. "And you were enjoying it."

Hermione was shocked. She knew Ron had issues about her talking to other guys… but really… "Ron. You think we were flirting… and you respond by punching Malfoy in the face?" She began. "I can look after myself."

"No, you can't, and you just proved that."

"And in case anyone's forgotten. I'm head boy and you've just lost thirty house points to Gryffindor." Malfoy smirked. At least something good came of this stupid party.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said bluntly. Malfoy was annoyed it didn't get a bigger response.

"Stupid mudblood," He muttered darkly.

"I can look after myself." Hermione repeated. "A did have a life before I met you Ron. I can survive without you. I'm not bookish, boring Hermione anymore."

"Not if you're flirting with Malfoy at every spare moment. For all I know you two could be sleeping together!" Ron protested angrily.

"I am NOT! You really think I'd do something like that?" Hermione asked, upset now.

"You think _I'd_ sleep with _her_?" Malfoy looked horrified. He grimaced at the thought. "That is a _bad_ mental image…"

Hermione felt like crying. She quickly turned her sadness into rage. "I can't believe you! Am I just a girl to you! That I am some sort of fragile object that needs you there to make sure I don't break or something?" She almost shouted.

Ron responded with silence. Malfoy and the crowd didn't say anything. This was turning into something like a muggle soap opera. It was good entertainment value.

"What do I have to do to prove I can look after myself? Do I have to fucking snog someone?" Hermione demanded angrily. Ginny gasped. Ron looked shocked. "I will if I have to."

Ron thought for a moment. Would Hermione really do it? Would she do something like that just to prove she could look after herself. She looked sincere. There was one test.

"Malfoy."

Hermione gaped. Malfoy looked horrified. Harry, Ginny and half the party gasped, the rest were stunned into silence.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked stiffly, all trace of sadness gone. Now she was just angry. Would he really make her?

"I said Malfoy. You said you'd snog someone if you had to. I chose Malfoy." Ron answered dryly, daring her to do it.

Hermione looked pleadingly at Ginny and Harry. "Someone tell him to stop being stupid." She begged. Ginny shrugged.

"You did say you would."

"But Malfoy?" Hermione whined. "Anyone but him. Neville if I have too…" She suggested awkwardly. Ginny shook her head.

"You said you would, so you are."

"When this is over there is so going to be two less Weasleys in _your_ family." Hermione threatened darkly. Ginny shrugged.

"Wait. You're not actually going through with it, are you?" Malfoy asked, horrified. "Well you need us both to agree and I refuse."

"No one agreed on _that_. And anyway. You don't have much choice. You see, if you don't, we," Ginny announced, gesturing to the rest of the party, "can say you did, and let it slip to all your Slytherin friends, and if you don't die of social rejection, eventually some version of the story will worm its way to your father. And what would he say if you've been kissing muggle-borns in your spare time?"

"But I haven't and won't." Malfoy answered smugly, causing Ginny to grin harder.

"Oh, you can deny it… but no one believes someone in denial." She said happily, "And I do believe your social life would end right at that precise moment… So you don't have much choice at all."

"Neither of us want to. Can we just forget about it?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"NO." Ron answered loudly. "You have to go through with it or admit you were flirting with him."

"'Mione, just get it over and done with. Tongue in, tongue out. Simple." Ginny, attempted to reassure Hermione.

"TONGUES?" Malfoy and Hermione cried out simultaneously.

"That _is_ the definition of snog." Ginny replied cheerfully. "And it _was_ you who decided your fate."

"You're only doing this because he's your brother." Hermione glared angrily at Ginny, while pointing accusingly at Ron. Ginny smiled.

"Maybe…" Shesaid happily.

"Is there any way of getting out of this?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Nope," Ginny answered still smiling.

"Bloody hell," Hermione sighed. "Might as well get this over and done with then…"

She turned towards Malfoy, grimaced, and kissed him. A deafening gasp was emitted from the entire party. Hermione gripped Malfoy's shoulders tightly, holding him at least a foot away. No bodily contact was needed except for mouths, and she wasn't about to let there be any. The pair looked unnatural and uncomfortable together, and no one was expecting anything like this to _ever_ happen.

Ginny looked self-satisfied, she'd gotten her way eventually, Ron looked like he was in pain, Hermione had kissed Malfoy, just to prove she didn't need, didn't _want_ to go out with him, he felt rejected and abused.

The kiss was quick, lasting barely a few seconds. The pair broke away suddenly, identical masks of disgust on their faces.

"BLOODY HELL! DID I JUST DO THAT?" Hermione moaned loudly. "Now I have to go wash out my mouth. Yuck." She turned and rushed into her room, only stopping to pause at the doorway. "Oh yeah, and Ron, for making me do that, we are _over_."

"What about me! GOD! I just snogged a fucking _MUDBLOOD_!" Malfoy shouted. He looked very green. "No one saw that." He too rushed to his room. Leaving the guests in silence.

Ginny glanced over at her brother. There were at least three people who were going to need serious therapy after tonight.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

There are good and bad points about being the daughter of dentists. The bad; as a child she was sugar deprived and Halloween was one of her least favourite holidays, it still was, thanks to tonight. The good; she could completely clean every unwanted germ amd taste out her mouth, armed with only a toothbrush and tube of toothpaste.

It took almost half an hour for her to be thoroughly satisfied with the cleanliness of her mouth. Finishing with half a packet of spear-mint chewing gum she wandered into her bedroom.

The noise from outside had died down. Ginny had probably sent the guests packing, not without a few death threats in case they feel like telling anyone what they saw, of course.

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and quill. Dipping the quill in the ink she drew up a title for the page.

_People who must Die_

She thought deeply. First on the list went Ginny. Out of everyone this was an odd choice, but after today who else could she pick? Next was Pansy, luckily for her she wasn't invited, though Hermione would have loved to see her face. Next was Malfoy, he deserved it for living. Then Snape, Ron, and pretty much everyone who was invited to the party.

She folded the list and shoved it under the bed. She sighed deeply. Her life was slowly going down the drain.

A muffled squeak was emitted from behind the pillow Hermione had just lent back on. Tinkerbell the ferret wriggled out form behind the pillow and walked, if that's what you want to call it, over next to Hermione.

"Hey Tink," Hermione said sadly. Being rejected was not a nice feeling. The ferret squeaked in greeting. "Did Malfoy dump you then?" The ferret's eyes were all sparkly in the dim light, she thought it looked like it had been crying, except for the fact it's not possible. "Well, me and Ron have broken up too…" Hermione said sadly. _God, what the hell is happening…? I'm having deep and meaningful conversations with a ferret!_

She got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Now… What am I going to do with this hair?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dear Mrs Weasley." Hermione read off a sheet of paper as she walked over towards Harry, Ron and Ginny in the great hall the next morning. Ron looked away as she walked over. Ginny perked up at the sound of hersurname. "I am writing to inform you of the horrible things your youngest daughter, Ginny, has done to me. Firstly, she had helped lose forty house points to Gryffindor," Hermione let this sink in before continuing, "ruined one black dress belonging to me," Ginny frowned, Hermione liked her new clothes and she knew it. "Forced me to… does your mother prefer the term snog or French-kiss?" Hermione asked. No one answered. "Okay then, snog Draco Malfoy infront of over fifty people. Sincerely Hermione Granger." She finished.

"You're not actually going to send that are you?" Ginny asked, unsure. Hermione smiled evilly.

"Maybe, maybe not…" She answered.

"Mum'll kill me!" Ginny half-begged.

Hermione shrugged. "I should say you deserve it."

"Please no…"

"Fine." Hermione reached out across the table to a large gold candle sitting in the centre. She held the parchment over the flame, watching the flames lick the corner, slowly turning it black. "At least it was fun to write. And anyway… I have a backup copy."

Harry, seeing as Ron wasn't about to say anything, and Ginny and Hermione were currently engaged in a manic staring contest while the parchment burnt, decided to change the subject.

"Hermione, why are you wearing a beanie? I know it's cold outside, but Dumbledore's heated this place up like a bonfire… It's boiling in here." He said, remotely cheerful compared to the gloomy expressions on everyone else's face. Hermione glared at him.

"That would be the thing I left out in the letter…" She pulled the black beanie off her head, letting her hair fall down onto her shoulders. "Ginny's hair dye didn't come out." Harry paled, the long, straight black hair had looked alright at the party, there were fifty other people with hair exactly like it. But now, in an every-day environment it made Hermione lookedscary.

Her hair had stayed black, and thankfully retained its straightness. The dark colour made Hermione's skin look paler, and her eyes seemed to stand out more. She didn't look ugly, nor amazingly beautiful, just very different, and definitely not Hermione. She looked more like someone who would spend most f their time picking fights with people, rather that staying cooped up in the library, not that Hermione had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Oh… right… It's not that bad… don't worry…" Harry tried reassuring her, though that sort of thing wasn't his strongpoint. Handling Voldemort and Deatheaters, sure, but a depressed teenage girl… no way in hell.

"It looks nice." Ron said gruffly, the first thing he'd said all day.

"I look like a goth." Hermione said sadly. So much for being a bitch, now all she wanted was people to besympathetic. Who would know that being forced to kiss Malfoy would bring such mood-swings?

"No you don't." Ginny said comfortingly. "Here's something that can cheer you up. You have potions next."

"And how is that supposed to make me happy?" Hermione asked darkly.

"Two words. Pansy Parkinson." Harry finished for Ginny. You'd swear those two could read each other's mind.

"Harry says everyone's waiting for another catfight." Ginny smiled. "I wish I could see that. Maybe she'll get annoyed about your hair."

Hermione looked up suddenly.

"I just had the best idea!" She blurted suddenly. "I've got to get Tink." She rushed out of the hall, leaving everyone else confused.

**Yeah… anyway… It's not as long as I expected... **

**Review…**

**Review or I'll send you a very aggravated male skunk by post.**

**Review…**


	10. Princess Hermione

**Sorry I had to cutthat last chaptershorter than I thought. I was going to have the potions class last chapter, but I wanted to update… It had been so long.**

**I feel so special… I randomly checked fanfiction at like the middle of the night and I had 83 reviews! I have fans!**

**DOES, OR HAS ANYONE WATCHED LOST! Here in Australia it's only up to about the tenth episode and I am an ADDICT! **

**Oh yeah… If anyone's interested, me and fanficfan0791 have created an account together, and are starting to write a LOTR Mary-Sue parody.**

**Callouts:**

**Phantominhell: **I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me… anyway, thanks.

**Babyraccoon2:** Thank you, thank you, thank you. You think I'm an awesome writer! Yay! People like me!

**Tera McCaslin: **Wow, you review a lot… Yes I like black hair too. And I totally agree about the whole topless thing. Another thing, I'm very pessimistic.

**Danish Pastry 28:** You pretty much summed that chapter up.

**IISGREAT:** The chickens will get there eventually, just wait… My comp's always a bitch… except when it's being nice…

**S Helm:** Thank you.

**The-shadowed-one:** No, no skunks for you.

**BeautifulMisconception:** One, no wait… Two, of my friends are obsessed with Star Wars… And about the whining… I wouldn't whine _at_ _all_. But she has six years of hate to work off.

**Faerie Firesong**: Thanks for liking it.

**Wiccan-witch88:** I am mildly obsessed with ferrets, I did a year 7 project on them and since then I've been obsessed.

**Parodyofanangel: **Oh. Where are you going to get the skunk then?

**Chapter 10: Hermione, Princess of the Nile? Trelawney say's so.**

Hermione strutted over to her and Pansy's desk. She placed her book-bag on the table, and began unloading potions ingredients, not wiping her massive grin off her face. Pansy, who was deeply concentrating on a little black ink speck on her hand, looked up as Hermione walked past.

"Oh. I always knew you looked up to me. But to dye your hair the same colour as mine?" She said innocently. "Really, I'm shocked." Hermione smirked, one that would rival Malfoy's, she liked to think.

"Yes Pansy." She copied Pansy's tone exactly, "Next I'll be swapping my nose for a pig's. Then we'll look identical."

Pansy looked unimpressed. Maybe the sarcasm was too hard for her to understand…

A loud crash was heard from the front of the classroom. The entire class shot to attention at the noise. Neville had shattered a glass jar and jellied skinks' eyes were sprinkled randomly around the room.

"Now that Mr Longbottom has got everyone's attention, I'm going to start class." Snape announced as Neville crawled under his desk, rescuing the last few eyes. "Due to your coming exams," The class let out a long drawn out groan. "I am supposed to be going back over past potions, but seeing as most of you are smart enough," Snape looked over towards Malfoy, "Or not," He looked down at Neville who had since sat back down at his desk, a slightly brighter red that before, "I will not. Today, and for the next four lessons we will be working on potions that change your physical features. These potions are illegal in normal cases, as all physical changes within the magical laws must be noted and recorded by the ministry of magic, but in this case I have been granted approval to use them in my class."

"But if they're illegal, then why do we have to learn them?" Lavendar asked, sceptically.

"Because I say so, and _I_ am the teacher." Snape replied coldly. Lavendar frowned and whispered something to Parvati, resulting in both of them cracking up laughing. Snape scowled at them angrily, before turning to the rest of the class. "I will be assigning each pair a separate potion, the same rules apply, and no pair is to talk to another unless they want a detention."

The class mumbled their protests, before heading up the front of the class to get their assignment. Hermione got her and Pansy's, height alterations. _Yay,_ Hermione thought sarcastically, _let's make me taller to add to my 'look'._

She brought the special ingredients over to the desk. "Why don't you start chopping up the dried lacewings, I'll powder the beetle's eyes." She said sharply, more of an order then a suggestion. Pansy looked taken aback at being ordered around, but, not wanting another fight, conceded.

As the cauldron bubbled over the fire Snape made another announcement. The groups looked up blearily. "Only one person in each pair will test the potion," Snape glanced at Neville and Goyle, their potion was releasing bubbles of pink steam and was turning a lumpy brown colour. "I don't want to have to look after a class full of poisoned students."

Hermione added the last ingredient, jelled skinks eyes. Luckily it hadn't been her jar of skink eyes that Neville had smashed; these were a very vital ingredient. They gave the potion its gloopy consistency. _I am so not testing this._ Hermione thought to herself, staring at the grey sludge.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Finished," Hermione announced, she moved the cauldron of the heat and let it simmer down. Pansy frowned.

"You better go taste it then," She said sourly. Hermione pretended to look confused.

"But Pansy, I would've thought you wanted to taste it. Don't you want to be taller? If you were you could go and start modelling. You could be on the cover of ever magazine. I'm sure it would win Malfoy back too." A dreamy expression came over Pansy's face. She nodded silently.

"Yes… I'll take it. It's too good for you." Then Pansy snapped back to reality, "And if you've done anything to this potion you will die."

"Don't worry Pansy; the potion will do exactly what it's supposed too."

"Parkinson and Granger." Snape called from the front of the room. Pansy took a glass-full of the potion and headed up the front of the room. Hermione rummaged in her book bag. There was a muffled hiss and squeak as a half-asleep Tinkerbell was roughly woken up by Hermione, trying to get to a textbook. The ferret got out of the way and allowed Hermione to get the book. Hermione flipped the book open to page 245.

She scanned the page and found the paragraph she was looking for.

_Animal furs in potion making_

_Animal furs are a common ingredient in most potions, and can be very useful in speeding up ageing potions._

_There are a few types of animal furs that should only be used by expert potion brewers and only in the simplest potions. _

_Fur from stoats or any of their close relatives such as weasels or ferrets can cause a potion to have the direct opposite effect, and is used in many common antidotes due to this single characteristic._

_When using animal fur you should add it to the potion soaked in water or ground into a power unless stated otherwise. _

Hermione smiled to herself. In a few seconds Pansy's modelling career would be down the drain.

Tinkerbell wriggled free from Hermione bag and decided to explore. She snuck out around the desk when Hermione wasn't looking and moved to the front of the classroom, ignoring a few odd stares coming from some of the students who had noticed it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

At the front of the classroom Pansy had just put the potion to her lips when Lavendar suddenly let out a terrified scream. Pansy dropped the glass vial in shock, letting it shatter on the floor. Immediately the whole class was in hysterics.

"A RAT! I HATE RATS! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Lavendar shouted, standing on a chair, Goyle and Crabbe were both looking around the room oddly, looking as if something was about to leap out and attack them. Parvati was petrified to the spot, pointing onto the corner of the room, not daring to move.

Hermione looked where Parvati was pointing. Tink cowered in the corner, disliking the loud noise. Hermione swore under her breath. Luckily no one knew about Tink except Ron, Harry, her, Pansy and Malfoy. Now she just had to hope none of them told Snape.

Tinkerbell was scared. She was surrounded by twenty students staring at her from all angles, some even screaming. She did what any living thin would do when they were scared. She ran to the nearest person she knew. This just happened to be Malfoy.

The ferret ran over to Malfoy, and climbed up his robes onto his shoulder and proceeded to snarl at any other student that came close.

"Mr Malfoy. You do realise that you are not allowed to bring live animals to class?" Snape asked, angry his class had been disrupted.

_Say it's not yours. Say it's Granger's. Don't take the blame…_ "Yes Professor, sorry Professor." Malfoy said quietly. _Damn, why'd I say that?_ The ferret tried to climb onto his head. He tried to pull it off, but the ferret didn't want to move. It was trembling now, and more terrified then ever. "Get off me you stupid animal," Malfoy growled under his breath.

"Once Mr Malfoy has removed his… pet… from the classroom, I will see the other groups' potions," Snape continued. There was a loud groan from the student who thought they were getting away with not having their potion marked. "Get back to work. Granger and Parkinson, I need another potion sample." Pansy came up to take another vial full of potion.

"I know it's your fault that that white ferret got out. Bitch." Pansy hissed. Hermione didn't look up. "I don't know how you got Draco to take the blame, but you did something, and when I work it out you will pay." Pansy took another vial full of potion and strutted back over to Snape.

Hermione waited a few more minutes before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. She left the classroom into the halls of the dungeons. Malfoy was a few metres down the hall trying to remove the ferret from his hair. Hermione walked over and grabbed Tinkerbell. The ferret relaxed in Hermione grip and allowed itself to be taken off. Malfoy scowled darkly at Hermione.

"You're so lucky Professor Snape likes me. If I'd gotten a detention because of your stupid pet ferret then you would not live another day." Malfoy said darkly, matching his scowl. Hermione smiled.

"You know, I've been getting a lot of death-threats lately?" She said cheerfully. I'm pretty sure Pansy was trying to give me one just before I left… About you taking the blame." She said questioningly. Malfoy didn't take the hint. "Why did you take the blame for me?"

"Even if I did say it was you, I had a live ferret attached to my head and the rest of the class was in hysterics. Snape likes me, so if I just took the blame then it all would be over quickly." Malfoy explained. Hermione smirked.

"Good Logic. But you weren't also stopping Gryffindor loosing more housepoints?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I've lost one hundred house points to Gryffindor since school started. Not counting the ones you took away at the party."

"They didn't get recorded."

"Why?"

Malfoy was silent. Hermione frowned. Trying to get information from Malfoy was like poking a cement wall with a stick; Hard and pointless.

"This isn't about the party is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"No! That was horrible. I was trying to forget that!"

Silence again. Hermione decided to change the subject.

"Are you going to tell me why you and Pansy broke up?"

"No. Work it out for yourself."

"But Tink ate the diary!"

"That was stupid."

"I know; it probably didn't taste nice either."

"I meant you."

"What did I do?"

"Lots of things."

"Damn you."

People started filing out of the classroom. Hermione and Malfoy walked back into the classroom to get their books.

"What's wrong with your hair?" Malfoy whispered to her as he passed her on his way to the desk, noticing the difference for the first time.

"Lots of things." Hermione replied.

Malfoy would have said something back, but Ron and Harry walked up to Hermione's table. He quickly moved past, seeming to ignore Hermione completely.

"You should've seen it! Pansy's potion went wrong!" Ron gushed. "She shrunk to about the size of a cockroach! Snape had to try not to step on her!"

"Oh. I must've made the potion a bit too strong." Hermione frowned. "I only needed one hair…"

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"I altered the potion… she was only supposed to be midget size." Hermione explained.

The three left the classroom and walked together down the hall.

"What do you guys have next?" Hermione asked, as they reached the main staircase.

"Divination," Ron groaned. "Trelawney's already predicted Harry's death tis year."

"Yeah, attack of the wild birds…"Harry sighed. "Next Wednesday apparently."

"I'm supposed to be having Ancient Runes. My Professor's out for the next month. He came down with some rare disease and has to be kept in bed. I've got free period."

"You should come with us. See if Trelawney recognises you." Harry suggested. "A real test of her abilities…" Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione frowned.

"I refuse to spend an hour listening to that idiot talk about things that are never going to happen." She protested.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Five minutes later the group were standing under the trap door, waiting to be let in.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Hermione moaned. No one answered. The trapdoor was opened and a ladder lowered down by someone. Harry climbed up first, followed by Ron, and finally Hermione.

Hermione stepped up into the dark, musty room. Thousands of multicoloured candles burnt in random places around the room, the only available light. Harry and Ron were already sitting down; they'd pulled up an extra chair for her. Hermione began to head over to them when Professor Trelawney, almost invisible, her latest outfit matching the furniture perfectly, stepped out in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked dreamily, her massive glasses magnifying her eyes twenty times their normal size. "I do not believe I have seen you before."

"My name is H-…Harriet." Hermione lied quickly. Professor Trelawney's eyes lit up.

"You! You are the ancestor of Cleopatra! Princess of the Nile. You have Egyptian blood. My seer blood can sense it. You have her inner eye." Trelawney gushed.

"Right…" Hermione muttered under her breath. Trelawney was oblivious.

"You have the powers of sight. You are gifted in the art of Divination. I can feel it." She continued. Hermione smiled to herself. This was the same person who'd kicked her out of class a few years before hand. "You are a descendant of the Nile Princess; you have the same hair, and eyes. I am never mistaken." She turned to the rest of the class. "Class, we are in the midst of royalty!" She announced. Hermione groaned. She was going to kill Harry and Ron.

"Can I sit down now?" Hermione asked bluntly. Professor Trelawney nodded. Her glasses wobbling on the bridge of her nose. Hermione moved over to her friends and sat down with a thump.

"What was that about?" Harry whispered to her. Professor Trelawney had started on a speech about the 'inner eye' and was making no sense whatsoever.

Hermione shrugged. "I dunno. What was that about Cleopatra's inner eye?"

Neville, who was sitting behind her, cut in. "She was a famous witch. She could see the future. My Gran say's that her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother was a good friend of Cleopatra."

"Try adding a few more greats…" Hermione corrected him. "Was she really a witch?"

"Yeah, she was a muggle born." Ron explained. "But my mum say's it was a lie about her seeing the future."

Harry looked equally as confused as Hermione.

"You grew up with muggles so you wouldn't know." Ron answered their questioning expressions.

"Well my family's all muggles. It's impossible and stupid." Hermione said poshly. She didn't even know who I was. Trelawney's mad. Last time I was in one of her classes she virtually kicked me out."

"Yeah. I haven't died yet." Harry added.

"And anyway. This isn't my hair colour and maybe I put on a bit much makeup this morning… It's impossible." Hermione finished.

"Hmmmm…" Ron said in agreement.

"Hermione, Princess of the Nile… what a stupid idea." Hermione mumbled. _But maybe I could use it to my advantage…_

**That's it. 8 pages just for you. I never said they had to be very imformative...**

**Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the diary. I'll get there, be patient.**

**Interesting fact about ferrets: Ferrets, and their relatives, are known to take on and kill adult snakes… Slytherins beware…**

**Another Interesting fact about ferrets: Wild ferrets line their burrows with the skins of animals they've killed.**

**Review…**

**Or I'll send a murder of crows to call siege on your house. **

**Review…**


	11. Princess and the Pea

**Sorry to all you poor innocents who had to wait for me to update. I was stuck on the second chapter of my story on my shared account and sort of let this fall by the wayside… so sorry. I won't do it again.**

**I hope no one got too confused about the name change… But from the look of all the reviews no one did. **

**One more review and I would've hit one hundred… Oh well.**

**Callouts, and there are a lot of them:**

**American-born-confused-desi: **Glad you like it. Ferrets rock!

**Silenthandmaiden: **Sorry, but if I did that I'd have to go backwards. I have to keep running from where I'm going. Glad you like it. I'll try for more library scenes if that helps…

**Selenes Song: **I take that as a complement.

**Wiccan-witch88: **I wanna ferret too… My mum doesn't like them. I have a massive ferret calendar though. They're so cute, and the perfect accessory. Anyone can wear anything if they're walking a ferret.

**Danish pastry 28: **But that would make Malfoy a lady… and that would be odd… But I get what you're saying.

**BeautifulMisconception: **Yup. Fun, fun, fun…

**Phantominhell:** Sorry about your laptop being taken from you…I would DIE if that happened. I LOVE LOST! We're up to when Charlie kills Ethan. I'm dying to know what happens next but I don't want to be told. AHHHH!

**DCMMFAN:** I'll get there. Be patient.

**Tera McCaslin:** Good Idea. Ferrets it is. And I wasn't complaining…

**Chygirl:** It always ends up like that doesn't it? Computers and the middle of the night… Ideas are welcome. I am a bit sufferer of writer's block, so I need plenty of different ideas to keep me motivated. Charlie's really sweet…

**Babyraccoon2:** You think I'm really creative? Yay! And you're right, don't tell me anything, I want to see it myself.

**The-shadowed-one:** She will…

**Raven55:** Definitely.

**Parody-of-an-angel:** Glad you changed your username to dashes rather than underscore. Thank you.

**On with the story then…**

**Chapter 11: The Princess and the Pea… I mean Egyptian Sand-Carvatt.**

The days started normally. Hermione woke up and wandered into the bathroom prepared for a massive battle with her hair. Instead her hair was almost knot free; its darkness gave off a healthy sheen, rather than her old tangled fuzz. She plaited it into two braids and finished with a quick spritz of muggle hair-spray.

Putting on her school robes she gave her room a quick once-over to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She hadn't.

Once she was ready she headed out for the hall, her long black braids bouncing behind her as she rushed through the common-room, leaving a very startled ferret eating off a plate of food that had been left in the common-room by Malfoy. He rarely went to breakfast in the hall, instead getting the house-elves to bring him up food earlier. Then he'd disappear until class.

Hermione wandered into the hall and over towards the Gryffindor table. She saw two red-heads in the crowd; one was looking very annoyed while the other was gesturing wildly about with their hands. Sibling rivalry… Who needs enemies?

"Hermione!" Ginny called, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"About what?" Hermione asked walking over. Ron was scowling dramatically. Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother and turned to Hermione.

"That tonight's the full moon."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because Ron promised me he'd ask out Lavendar on the next full moon." Ginny announced, causing Ron to scowl even more. Ginny smiled broadly, and then paused, as if remembering who she was talking to. "…If that's allright for you…"

Hermione waved it away. Slightly surprised at how little she cared. "Nah. That's fine. Ron, good luck, I hear she likes Anthony Goldstein. You know… The Ravenclaw she, Parvati and Padma were talking to at my Party." Ginny smiled wickedly.

"That just makes it all the more fun. Doesn't it Ronnikins?" She cooed babyishly. Ron crossed his arms defiantly.

"You can't make me." He protested darkly.

Ginny grinned. "Oh I can. HARRY!" Harry walked over.

"Yeah?"

"Help me tie Ron to a banister on the stairs."

"But they move!" Ron complained. "I could end up hanging in mid-air."

"Then that's your fault." Hermione said menacingly. "We've all done things we didn't want to." She shuddered, remembering the party. "Now it's your turn." She sat down at the table.

"Ginny. What do you recommend this fine morning?" She asked poshly.

"Why darling! The French toast is simply _marvellous_." Ginny replied similarly, after administering the full-body-bind on Ron. She levitated him, and much to his distress, walked him out of the hall. "And you _must_ try the tea!"

Hermione smiled to herself as Ginny left, and spooned a large amount of scrambled eggs onto her plate. Harry followed Ginny a few seconds afterwards. Leaving Hermione surrounded by all the students who had come down late to breakfast. Hermione never usually slept in, and this was the first time she'd been down at breakfast when the teachers had already left. It was very quiet, with a sparse scattering of students from several houses, most trying to finish homework that was due for the first lessons.

Hermione sat in silence, eating hurriedly even though she had twenty minutes till she even had to get her text-books form her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Care of Magical Creatures. Probably one of the least use-full subjects you learnt at Hogwarts, just after Divination and Astronomy. And yet, one of Hermione favourites. Sure it was dangerous, sure it was un-organised and semi-pointless, but hey. This year she didn't have to share it with the Slytherins and after Hagrid had gotten over his 'flobberworm' period it had actually gotten fun. If you call looking after hundreds of different deadly creatures fun.

Hermione walked down the path towards Hagrid's hut. The wind was strong and blistering cold. Hermione had her full winter uniform on and was still freezing. Damn winter weather.

She rushed over to the group that was gathering at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They were all huddled together, sharing scarves, woollen cloaks and other winter wear. Hagrid was no where in sight.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked someone. They shrugged.

"Dunno."

Hermione moved around to group to Harry and Ron. She'd get more of an answer from them.

"Where's Hagrid?" She asked. Ron shrugged.

Harry answered. "He went into the forest a few minutes ago, getting this lesson's monster I guess." Hermione groaned.

"God knows what he's doing. But I'm praying he hasn't decided to show everyone Grawp." Ron added. Hermione smiled.

"Me too…" She agreed. An awkward silence fell amongst the three, which was only enhanced by the rest of the chatting class members.

Hermione broke the silence. "You know Ron. I'm perfectly fine about the whole Lavendar thing. I think it's time we did our own thing."

"Yeah… You're not dating Malfoy are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Hell No! God if that slimy snake even comes near me I will personally disembowel him. And that's a promise." Hermione said, grimacing. Ron smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear. He was covering for you in potions and I dunno, I sort of thought there may have been something there. I was worried…" Ron shrugged. Hermione hugged him.

"You don't have to worry about anything like that!" She said, trying not to laugh.

Just as they stopped hugging Hagrid, pulling something large and severely reluctant to come out of the forest towards the group of noisy students.

"'Ere you go. Meet Silky." Hagrid dragged the poor creature out into the sunlight. Everyone crowded around to get a good look at the creature.

It was the size of a large dog, sand-coloured with sleek thin fur that looked like skin until the animal moved and the fur rippled like moving sand. The animal was cat-like in appearance, until you saw its head. It had the head of a snake, with large diamond-shaped slit eyes, and slits for nostrils. It had two sabre-like fangs that hung down from its mouth, dripping with silver venom. Its tail was long a thin, nearly twice its body length and whipped around angrily.

"Hagrid. What is it?" Harry asked sceptically. The giant-man grinned from ear to ear.

"Glad you asked 'Arry. You see, this here is an Egyptian Sand-Carvatt." Hagrid explained. The class's faces remained blank. "These beautiful animals used to live all over Egypt, but due to muggle tourism and the advance of the Sphinxes into their territory they were forced into around the pyramids. They don't like the sun much, but can withstand it if they have to. Mostly they live in unopened tombs, hidden chambers in the pyramids and underground tunnels."

"What exactly does that thing eat?" Ron asked. The creature turned around in his direction and let out a long drawn out hiss.

"Well, Silky 'ere eats whatever I feed 'er. But in the wild she'd be eating snakes, scorpions, pretty much anything that moves. These fangs 'ere, they're used to feed their babies off, not attacking. You can milk 'em and use the venom as a replacement for some animal bloods, it's not nearly as strong, but it's a cheap replacement, can be quite poisonous if used wrongly."

Hermione stuck up her hand. "Can I pat it?" The class let out a stunned gasp. Usually it was Harry who asked, to stop Hagrid feeling upset that no one liked the creature. Now Hermione wanted to pat the evil looking cat-snake? "Can I?"

"Sure 'Ermione. Come up the front." Hermione pushed to the front of the crowd. "Yep that's the way. Mind the tail, that's the real weapon, can slice through stone."

Hermione reached out and stroked the animal between the eyes. It lifted its head higher, closer to Hermione. Hermione continued to pat it softly. The animal stopped moving its head around and purred.

It wasn't like a cat's purr, but more like metal on gravel. A harsh grating noise that filled everything. Hermione looked over her shoulder, most of the class, including Ron and Harry had both hand over their ears. Hermione grit her teeth and kept patting the animal. Hagrid, who Hermione noticed hadn't covered his ears, looked delighted.

"Good job 'Ermione! Anyone else want to pt 'er? She's all 'appy now." Hagrid said once the purring had stopped and everyone had taken their hands off their ears.

Lavendar and Parvati, both Trelawney believers and were convinced what Trelawney had said was true due to the whole 'Hermione getting along with the Egyptian cat thing', moved forward. They were going to do whatever the 'Princess' did.

Hermione smiled to herself. _This is going to be easier than I thought. Now I just have to bend this my way so I can get some information off of Malfoy._

**This chapter was kind of random. And short.**

**I HAVE BEEN INSPIRED!**

**Last night Lost was on and it was the episode where Kate and Sawyer had that drinking game thingy. Something like that will definitely be in next chapter.**

**Review…**

**Review or I'll send a ferret shaped piñata filled with man (or women) eating guinea pigs to fall on your head.**

**Review…**


	12. I never', but I might

**Sorry I've been taking a while to update… I've got a killer sore throat and haven't been able to use the net at home. I'm bed-ridden apart from school.**

**This chapter is inspired by LOST. The best TV show in the world (in my opinion). Mainly based on the Kate-Sawyer drinking game.**

**Callouts:**

**FaeRie Fire: **Just because I said it was pointless doesn't mean it is :_fume_: anyway, all is forgiven.

**Parody-of-an-angel:** I swear it was underscored once…

**Selenes Song**: You thought it was useful… unlike someone…

**Shock:** Lost is brilliant!

**Phantominhell**: Lost is on this Tonight, or last night, depending on when you read this!

**Chadick:** There will me more excitement.. I just have to fit it in somewhere. It'll be there.

**Disturbedfox:** The diary thing is coming…

**Sexyslytherin27:** meh… why do people always throw my threats back at me?

**Babyraccoon2:** I love your reviews, you're so nice…. But I haven't gotten any bad ones so I love everyone at this moment in time… I'll keep updating, don't worry.

**BeautifulMisconception:** Nah, Trelawney's a nutcase. Pure coincidence and self determination, there may be something about her liking cats but if there was….

**American-born-confused-desi:** I wanna cookie! Please…

**Justmaybe**: Just look at the chapter title… yes I think they may go a bit over the top with the alcohol. And you're not annoying me. I like being annoyed. Especially if it means you review.

**Danish pastry 28:** None at all.

**The-shadowed-one**: You're my 103rd reviewer. Congrats. I had a dream about the Cat-snake-thingy, it was very freaky. Yeah…

**Tera McCaslin**: Who do you think? If you watch lost you probably should have guessed… the bad-boy and the semi-heroine of course.

**Chapter 12:'I never', but I might...**

"So in your past life you were Cleopatra?" One of Lavendar's friends asked, awestruck. Hermione nodded. Since that morning she'd gathered a large group of fans and followers, all who believed Trelawney's predictions like what they saw in front of them.

"And you like, were rich!" Another gasped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You can put it that way." Hermione said thoughtfully. It was amazing what these girls would believe. She to them was a god or something similar.

She'd spent all lunch in the library, researching as much as possible on Egypt as she could, she had to make her story plausible.

"Hey, how 'bout we talk later. I have homework to do." Hermione said, excusing herself from the crowd of girls. She slipped into the Gryffindor common room, followed only by Parvati, who disappeared up the girls' dorm staircase as soon as she got in. _Probably out to gather more Trelawney worshippers to tell them the 'good' news. Yay!_ Hermione thought sarcastically.

Hermione collapsed onto the sofa. She couldn't remember why she'd chosen the Gryffindor common room. She had her own, but she needed the comforting homeliness. Her common room was nice, but she had to share it with Malfoy, and he was being more cold and unsocial since Hermione's sudden rise in popularity. _Boys… hated not being the centre of attention._

"'Mione? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, coming down the stairs with heavy steps. Hermione looked up.

"Oh. Hi." She sighed despondently.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Let's see. Hordes of fanatical teenage girls who think I'm god-on-earth, Malfoy's being an effing pain in the arse, my ex-boyfriend's going out with Lavendar, and I have tons of homework." Hermione counted off on her fingers. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down next to Hermione.

"Firstly, you're over Ron, so don't use that as an excuse. Secondly, Malfoy _is_ a pain in the arse. And thirdly, just get your fans to do your homework; I'm sure they'd be honoured to do Cleopatra's charms essay." Ginny said bossily. "So get over it."

"Well I'm _sorry_." Hermione huffed. Ginny smiled.

"Change of story. You know how Tink ate Pansy's diary?"

"How can I forget? That was my last change of figuring everything out."

"No it's not. Okay. What you do is…"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione stood outside the stone statue that guarded the Head's common room. She _would_ be inside, but _someone_ had to change the password when she wasn't there.

"MALFOY! LET ME IN THIS INSTANT! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!" Hermione shouted.

"I don't feel like it." Malfoy said from inside. Surprisingly Hermione could hear his voice clearly through the door.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"How? You're out there."

"Just tell me the friggin' password!" Hermione sighed.

"Why should I?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

"I'll have to think about that. Come back in an hour or so."

"Let… me… in… NOW!"

"Now, now Granger, no need to shout. Asp."

The statue moved out of the way and Hermione stormed into the room.

"Why the hell did you change the password?" She asked, annoyed.

Malfoy shrugged. "I don't like griffins."

"That is the lamest excuse ever."

"Cleopatra was killed by an asp. It's a snake you know."

"I'm not stupid. And how'd you find out about the whole Cleopatra thing?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy told me." Malfoy said simply. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Help me with the box." Hermione said bluntly and gestured back out into the hall.

"Is that an order Granger?" Malfoy sneered.

"Yes. Are you going to help or what?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione and Malfoy lugged the heavy box into the common room. Eventually they put it on the table. Malfoy collapsed into the sofa.

"Granger, what the _hell_ is in that thing?" Malfoy asked, annoyed. Hermione smiled.

"Beer."

"And why do you have a box full of beer?" He asked

"Partly Ginny's fault, partly your's," Hermione shrugged. She sat down on the couch next to him. "It's a game. And you're playing."

"I'm playing? And when did I agree to that?"

"You didn't."

"So why do think I'm going to?"

"Because I have the only alcohol on the school premises and if you do this you can have whatever is left."

"Beer isn't alcoholic." Malfoy protested.

"Muggle beer is."

"Alcohol isn't allowed in the school." He said matter-of-factly. Hermione had to try not to laugh.

"Since when have you become such a good little boy? Anyway, I looked it up in Hogwarts, A History, and it isn't even mentioned. So technically, it's still legal." She said, rolling her eyes. "Are you going to play or what?"

"Fine…"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione unpacked the bottles, while explaining the rules to Malfoy.

"You're supposed to play thins with something much stronger, but this was all Ginny could get. We each have one bottle to start off with. Someone stars by saying a negative comment, such as 'I have never sung in the shower'," Malfoy snorted. "The other person, if they have sung in the shower will take a drink. If the first person was lying they can then correct themselves by taking a drink too. You can ask any question and should get a truthful answer back. Disgusting questions will not be answered.

"And the aim of the game is?" Malfoy asked sceptically.

"To find out as much about the person as possible without getting drunk I suppose." Hermione added, "If you finish one bottle you take another. This game can go for a long time."

"I'll start then." Malfoy announced much to Hermione's surprise. She shrugged and passed him one of the bottles.

"Sure." She agreed.

"I have never dyed my hair." He said thoughtfully, trying to think whether he had. Hermione frowned. She took a swig if her bottle.

"Could you ask something a little less obvious" She groaned, fingering her black locks. "I have never had a mentally unstable stalker, or any stalker for that matter."

"Pansy…" Malfoy groaned, and drank some of his beer. "Stupid cow. Okay… I have never dated my friend."

"God I should hope not… Crabbe and Goyle are effing ugly." Hermione frowned, disgusted by the image in her head. She took a sip. "But at about Pansy? You two were always together…"

"No. Our parents introduced us when I was five and she was four and a half. I think I greeted her by setting fire to one of her stuffed unicorns…" Malfoy answered thoughtfully.

Hermione looked shocked. "But that's just _horrible_."

"Too bad," Malfoy groaned. "Get on with it."

"I have never been turned into a ferret."

"Ha. Ha." He mumbled sourly. He lifted his beer bottle, tipping it into his mouth quickly. "I have never hosted a Halloween party where the guests turned on me."

"I have." Hermione groaned through the glass of the bottle. _Time for the important stuff…_ She thought to herself. "I have never stolen my… partner's diary."

"I didn't steal it. I'm not that low." Malfoy sneered. Hermione gave him a look that clearly read 'Oh sure… I'm _really_ going to believe that'. "I was given it."

"The same way you gave it to me, I suppose?" Hermione asked tauntingly.

"No. As in _given_. My dad if you have to know." Malfoy said darkly. Hermione stopped her taunting. If it involved his father it was generally serious.

"Oh…" was all she said. Malfoy shrugged.

"Just don't go there." He mumbled. Hermione nodded. She understood. After a minute of silence Hermione poked him in the shoulder to warn him the game was still going.

"Oh, right… I never got less that 100 percent in potions." He sneered. Hermione started. _That touched a nerve_. Malfoy thought happily.

"That's because Snape is a biased d-… person… who refused to give me the marks I deserve." Hermione protested loudly. Malfoy smirked as Hermione begrudgingly took a sip of beer. "I never lied about why I broke up with someone."

"I never broke up with someone publicly." Malfoy said quickly, before drinking for the last question.

Hermione frowned and drank. _The next one has to be good…_ "I never bought my way into a sports team." Hermione frowned. _That was all I could come up with?_

Malfoy frowned too and took a drink. "I have never lied about my ancestries to gain popularity."

"It's not about popularity!" Hermione protested. Malfoy shot her a death glare. She frowned. "Fine then." She tipped the bottle back, draining the last mouthful. One bottle went quickly enough…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The game went on, so did the drinking. The meaningless questions went back and forth without getting too much information out of each other. It was Hermione's turn and she was _out of it_.

"I have never been drunk before." She sighed, leaning back into the sofa. The empty bottles on the table mixed in with the full. Hermione had no idea how much she'd drank. But they'd been at this game for about two hours now. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

Malfoy drank the last few drops in the bottle he was holding, he too had had much more than his fair share of alcohol. Once this game hit the flow it was very hard to stop.

"Count yourself lucky." He groaned. "You should see Pansy when she's smashed… She almost started stripping in front of Goyle."

"I'm sure you enjoyed that." Hermione said teasingly. Malfoy frowned.

"No. She ended up collapsing unconscious and we had to wait three hours to get someone at St. Mungo's to check her out." He explained, absent mindedly. Hermione laughed.

"I bet you never went to _that_ party again."

"No, the sad thing is it was after school in the Slytherin common room. No one knew how she'd gotten all the fire-whiskey, but we found a massive stash under her bed."

Hermione smiled and sighed deeply. It was nice, here in the head's common room. Sure, the company wasn't great, but she was at least having a decent conversation… for once.

She reached over the table to get another bottle. Malfoy grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think _that's_ a good idea." He said bluntly. Hermione frowned and looked up at him dazedly. She blinked a few times, as if trying to get a focus on what she was seeing.

"You think I'm drunk, don't you?" She asked slowly. Malfoy paused, startled. _God, she's worse than I thought…_

"You are, most definitely, drunk." He answered. Hermione looked calm, but dazed, she lent forward, even closer to Malfoy, who was now _very_ uncomfortable. "Granger, you have ten seconds to get off of me." He said through clenched teeth. Hermione had almost moved onto his lap.

"No." She whispered. She had two thoughts going through her head, 'HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! HOW MUCH BEER DID YOU HAVE! THIS IS MALFOY YOU'RE TALKING TOO!' and 'you're alone with a hot guy…'. She was very confused, and unfortunately the second thought was much stronger. She lent even closer…

The doorknob rattled as someone walked into the common room.

**2 hours and 20 minutes till Lost! **

**The next chapter may take a while, I have to write a chapter for my shared account, and Tári _had_ to leave me with the hard part.**

**I have a sore throat and I'm in an effing bad mood.**

**Review… It'll make me feel better.**

**Review…**

**Review or I'll send an army of computerized sheep and cats to take over your street and hold everyone hostage for a tin of baked beans.**

**Review…**


	13. A spell of bad luck

**OMG! OMFG! (Yes, I did steal that off you Silenthandmaiden) I have so much to say!**

**Firstly, sorry to all of my reviewers, you had to wait ages for me to update… It was holidays, and then the 6th HP book came out and I was reading that… Sorry.**

**Secondly. ****You need to tell me if you still want me to continue this. I have an idea for another DM/HG story, set after Hogwarts, that includes the 6th book. Tell me if you want me to switch.**

**Callouts:**

**More than you can Handle: **Well, I haven't updated FOR LIKE EVER! So we're equal. Mental people are fun too.

**Chygirl:** I didn't exactly update soon… sorry.

**Justmaybe: **Sorry, but you're a bit off the mark there… my idea's heading in a directly opposite direction. Wow, your reviews are always so long. You write the most out of all my reviewers. I don't like monkeys, but wild dogs sound cool, I went on a safari to Africa and we saw a mother and six pups, it was sooo cute.

**Wiccan-witch88:** It's all coming… Malfoy's letting slip a few details. Just wait for the attack of the Trelawney believers… oops, I said too much.

**Parody-of-an-angel:** OMG. I _swear_ it was underscores… My shared account name is Lila and Tari; I'm sharing it with Tari Lossehelin, a.k.a. Katie Williams from school.

**BubblePopElectric:** I love Tink too. My parents and friends think my obsession with ferrets highly unusual. Nothing I write will _ever_ be as good as Lost.

**Tera McCaslin:** Why don't you have any baked beans? I love baked beans.

**Chadick: **I'm updating as soon as possible.

**Simpleness:** I have like six favourite stories that keep updating, not including actual books I'm reading, and I always get everything mixed up and have to re-read everything to work it out. So yes, I know how annoying reading a lot at once is. I'm much better, thank you.

**DaRkFaNtAsYwRiTeR07: **Thanks.

**Silenthandmaiden:** Well, If you did die suddenly I feel very sorry for you. But then you'd be dead, so you wouldn't know I'm writing this…

**Miranda:** I guess I could… Wait, did I?

**Cassandra Cheney: **You were my first reviewer ever. That's for your support.

**LadyMalfoy730: **I am.

**Ronniekinzluvr:** Lost is pure brilliance, I don't blame your sister in the slightest. New readers are always appreciated.

**Xyume:** Now you'll find out.

**Maria Casey Weasley:** Another new reader… Wow, I have a lot of fans…

**Selenes Song:** Yes that would be _horribly_ mean.

**Phantominhell**: My throat's much better now, thank you.

**Xputteckx: **I will, have, whatever…

**Danish Pastry 28: **Cliffys are fun to write though…

**Sexyslytherin27**: I wouldn't send it to you… I'd keep him for myself.

**FaeRie Fire: **Was it _that_ mean? Poor you.

**Shelm:** I'm getting there…

**And now for the long awaited and much anticipated 13th chapter… **

**(Drum-roll please…)**

**Chapter 13: A spell of bad luck.**

The two students turned around suddenly, the noise breaking them from their trance. They turned just in time to see their _favourite_ potions teacher leaving the room in a rush.

There was only one word for it.

"Oops…" Hermione mumbled quietly. Meanwhile Malfoy has so far said all the swear words he knew and had now converted to making his own. Hermione moved to the other side of the couch. The short disruption had helped to clear her head. "We have to get rid of the beer." She announced suddenly. "Before he comes back with McGonagall."

"Well what do you think we should do? You _are_ the genius. Or at least you were…" Malfoy replied darkly. His world was about to end in ten… nine…

"Help me levitate the box out the window." Hermione said suddenly. "We can put it on the roof." Malfoy looked at her like she was mad. "I'm not insane. If we put it out of sight on one of the towers we can get rid of it later. The teachers aren't about to check the roof are they? They have more important things to think about."

Malfoy smirked. "Yes, like why their star pupil's gone bad."

"Ha Ha, very funny." Hermione mumbled darkly. "Are you going to help me or what?"

Malfoy came over to the window where Hermione had moved to and begrudgingly got out his wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." He said without much enthusiasm. Hermione rolled her eyes and added her spell. They slowly hovered to box full of bottles out of the window. "Now where do we put it?"

"Over there." Hermione pointed to one of the visible towers. Malfoy groaned.

"All the way up there?"

"Yes."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why the hell did you need my help anyway?" Malfoy asked; annoyed as the box accidentally fell ten metres. He and Hermione were currently halfway out the window and no where near getting the box of beer bottles onto the roof of the tower in front of them. To add to the suspense, Snape could come back any second now.

"Because, We are both half, if not totally drunk, and I suspect neither of us could us magic properly if our life depended on it. Two spells should make it easier." Hermione explained. Even alcohol couldn't stop her from being her usual know-it-all self.

"This is easier?" Malfoy groaned. Hermione shut her eyes suddenly and turned a funny shade of green.

"I feel sick…" She mumbled. She stood back from the window and leant against the stone wall of the common room. Her spell was cut short, causing the box to start plummeting to the castle grounds below.

Malfoy let out a string of curses.

"Bloody Hell Granger! What the fuck was that for!" He said crossly. He looked down at the smashed glass, sitting in the middle of a grassy field, in plain sight of anyone walking past.

Hermione's eyes shot open and she glared darkly at Malfoy.

"Do you _want_ me to throw-up on you!" She demanded. The colour had returned to her face slightly. "Unlike you, getting drunk is _not_ one of _my_ hobbies. _I'm_ not used to this sort of thing."

"You were the one who wanted to play that fucking game anyway!"

"You didn't have to agree to!"

"If you weren't so interested in my life then none of this would've happened! You had the diary; you could've worked it out for yourself!"

"Tinkerbell ate it! Why wont you just tell me!"

"Why do you care!"

Hermione fell silent. She didn't know why she cared. It had just been a chain of events leading to the next, it didn't really matter to her if she actually found out, that had sort of been put aside, but it was too late to stop now. And she actually enjoyed doing new things.

The door opened again, but neither if the two turned to look, Hermione was too busy thinking and Malfoy was too busy trying to calm himself down.

A harsher McGonagall's voice echoed through the room. "Mr Malfoy. Professor Snape will see you outside." Hermione looked at her head of house's expression; she seemed confused, shocked and appalled, but still worried. If anyone had to show emotions, McGonagall would be the last for Hermione to pick…

Malfoy left the room silently, not looking anyone in the eye. Once the door had shut behind him McGonagall seemed to relax a little.

"Hermione. Is anything happening at home you want to talk about?" She asked kindly. Hermione didn't know wether to laugh or look appalled. Was she acting so different that she'd summed it down to something like that?

"No Professor. Why would you think that?" Hermione replied coolly. She made sure she spoke clearly. The last thing she needed was to sound stone-drunk in front of her teacher.

Professor McGonagall seemed to look reassured. "If you're sure… Then can you tell me the reason why your attitude has changed so dramatically in the last few months?"

Hermione tried to look shocked. "I haven't changed have I?" She asked innocently. She hated lying to teachers.

"So there's no reason? Good. Then I want you're grades back up by the end of the week," Hermione's jaw dropped, "You must complete all your duties as head girl," Hermione paled, "You will write me a five foot long essay on why drinking is bad for your health, you will lose 50 housepoints for Gryffindor," Now it was Professor McGonagall's turn to look slightly ill, "And you will receive three weeks worth of detentions, starting tonight, when you will be removing any trace of glass from the lawn below this room without magic. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"You have one week."

**Sorry this chapter's kind of short, I've been a bit pressured to write it, but not by you guys.**

**So tell me in a review if you think I should continue, or if I should start a new one that includes the 6th book 'events'.**

**Review.**

**Review or I'll lock you in a room with only a stuffed ferret for company.**

**Review.**


End file.
